


When The Bough Breaks

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nino being snarky in a loving way, Sho comfort eating, Surrogacy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho and Nino are very much in love and have a happy marriage. The only thing missing is a child of their own. When they discover that neither of them can bear children, it seems as if their dreams are over. So after Sho comes up with the idea of hiring a surrogate, Nino eagerly agrees. After assessing their options it appears that Jun is the perfect choice. The only problem is that Jun is perhaps a little too perfect, as both Sho and Nino find themselves falling for him.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hi-ho! I'm your aibou!





	When The Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TingNa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingNa/gifts).



“Nino wait!”

The distress in Sho’s voice almost halted Nino in mid-flight, but his desire to get out of the place and breathe some fresh air was stronger. With the doctor's words still echoing in his head, Nino finally found his way through the maze of corridors and up onto the roof.

Sho was close behind, only slightly delayed by being forced to sign off on the paperwork for their health insurance. He’d snatched it from the nurse and hastily scribbled his name in approximately the right spot before thrusting it back at her. Despite his lack of exercise, Nino had an impressive turn of speed and Sho was completely out of breath by the time he caught up to him.

The bright sunshine and blue skies which illuminated the rooftop garden were in stark contrast to the sickly shade of pink which decorated the hospital hallways. Sho blinked and squinted, shading his eyes as he sought out Nino amongst the potted plants and patients revelling in the warm spring air.

Nino curled himself up in the shade provided by a latticework screen covered with tendrils of star jasmine. The sweet scent of the blooms only increased his feeling of nausea. His stomach churned as he recalled the regretful words of the specialist.

“Nino, please don't shut me out.” Sho’s voice was tender as he took a seat on the soft emerald grass next to his husband. “We’re in this together.”

“How can you say that? It’s all my fault,” Nino turned to Sho, his eyes desperate dark pools.

“ _Neither_ of us tested positive. There's no one at fault here.”

“I didn't expect _you_ to, but I always thought that I would. Ever since I was a child I’ve been brought up to believe that I'm a bearer,” Nino said despairingly. “That's why you married me, isn't it?”

“Nino, I married you because I love you, not because of your breeding potential.” Not caring about the other people passing by, Sho tugged Nino into his arms and held him tight. “We’ll find a way around this somehow.”

××

Sho smoothed his hands nervously over the thick binder, placing it down on the dresser in the bedroom as he went in search of Nino. The holiday had not turned out to be one of his better ideas. Sho had hoped that the trip might cheer up his husband, but as soon as they’d arrived in the tropical paradise, he’d realized his mistake. Averse to going outside at the best of times, Nino had pressed his sunglasses firmly onto his face as he scuttled from the car to their villa and not set foot outside even once since then.

Nino was sitting in the living room staring intently at the screen of his laptop as his fingers flew across the keys. His back was turned to the open sliding glass doors leading directly out to the pristine white sand of the beach. Crumpled sheets of paper covered with his neat handwriting littered the floor surrounding him.

“This is a vacation Nino, you're not supposed to be working,” Sho said softly as he walked over and rested his hand on Nino’s neck, playing with the soft tendrils of hair which curled against Nino’s warm skin. “As your editor, I can assure you that the next two chapters of your novel aren't due for another three months.”

“I need to take my mind off things,” Nino mumbled, pulling away slightly from Sho’s touch.

“You need to relax, and so do I.” Sho closed the laptop and pulled Nino to his feet. “That's why we're here.”

“Then why did you bring me to this hell hole?” Nino pouted.

“I don't think that I’ve ever heard Hawaii described quite like that before.”

“How else should I describe somewhere this annoyingly bright and sunny and full of overly cheerful people?”

Sho couldn't help but laugh at Nino’s disgruntled expression. “So next time we should vacation at home?”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“But then I wouldn't be able to make love to you on the beach.” Sho’s voice was silky smooth as he held Nino close and gazed into his honey-toned eyes.

“There's no way that you are fucking me on a beach. I was still finding sand in weird places six months after the last time.”

“How about if we also do it in the bath afterwards? That should get rid of your sand issues,” Sho offered with a sly smile.

Nino rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine, but you'll have to do all the work since you just told me that I’m supposed to be relaxing.”

“Fine by me.” Sweeping Nino into his arms, Sho carried him outside where the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

xx

Later that night, shuffling to the bathroom without turning on the light, Nino accidentally swept something off the corner of the dresser. It landed precisely on his big toe. “OW! What the crap?”

Sho shot up in bed, fumbling for the unfamiliar bedside lamp. “Nino? You okay?”

The need to pee momentarily forgotten, Nino hobbled back to the bed, clutching the offending item and glaring at Sho. “What‘s this?” He asked, waving the heavy binder in Sho’s direction.

“I meant to talk to you about it today, but then we had sex instead,” Sho mumbled. After going two rounds with Nino even his hair ached, and he definitely wasn't ready for this particular discussion. “Please come back to bed and we can discuss it in the morning when we’re both properly awake.”

But Nino was already flipping through the folder, his brow creased in confusion as he saw that it was full of photographs and statistics of young men and women. “Now that I’ve seen this, there's no way I'm going back to sleep until you explain yourself. Go and make us some tea while I go to the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Sho hauled himself reluctantly out of bed, wincing as Nino poked him in the chest with the hard edge of the binder as he handed it over.

××

Nino rested his heel on the edge of his chair seat and gingerly pressed an ice cube wrapped in a piece of kitchen towel onto his bruised toe. “So what's with the résumés? Are you already shopping for my replacement?”

Although Nino’s tone of voice was light, Sho could read the confusion and fear in his eyes and hastened to explain. “I’ve been looking into a surrogacy service. These people are willing to carry a child for couples who lack a bearing partner. It’s not cheap but we can easily afford it. I know it's a lot to take in, especially at this time of night...”

“Let's do it.”

“It’s a huge decision to take. We should think hard about the consequences.”

“I don't need to think,” Nino said, blinking hard. “Where do I sign?”

“You realize that this person will be the biological parent of our prospective child? We can both provide sperm, but the egg comes from them. Things could potentially get complicated.” Sho didn't want to put Nino off the idea, but he also needed him to know exactly what they might be letting themselves in for.

“But they have to sign a contract right? To agree to give up their parental rights in exchange for money?” Nino asked, nervously running the edge of his fingernail along the corner of the binder.

“Well, yes.”

“Then we do it, just follow our instincts and don't try and find reasons for us to say no. My feelings about us having a baby are clear. And you obviously want this too or else you wouldn't have come up with the idea in the first place.” Nino stood up and dragged his chair around next to Sho, sliding the folder to where they could both see it comfortably. “I love you, and I trust you to have thoroughly researched this before you suggested it to me. So let's pick someone before we both chicken out.”

All of the possible things that might go wrong whirled through Sho’s head, but the vision of Nino holding a baby in his arms quashed them. “Okay. Let's do this.” Sho turned to face Nino, who was quivering with excitement. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too, blah blah. Quit dawdling and open the damn book already.”

Nino gripped Sho’s left hand tightly as they began to look through the folder together. As they flipped through the pages, their enthusiasm waned. The clinic had done a perfect job of finding a list of equally suitable candidates, but there was no particular person who stood out above the rest.

Nino sighed and slumped in his chair, leaning heavily against Sho. “I don't know about you, but none of these really grab me. If I can't bear our baby then I want someone equally as spectacular as me to be my substitute and none of these people fit the bill.”

“Spectacular, eh?” Sho nudged Nino in the ribs with his elbow. “That's pretty cocky for someone who wears an oversized sweatshirt with a grumpy bear on the front to bed every night.”

Nino was about to respond with his usual snark but the words froze in the back of his throat as Sho flipped to the final page. The paragraphs written below the photograph blurred as Nino fixated on a mesmerizing pair of eyes. Despite the fact that the photograph was terrible the owner of those eyes seemed able to convey a dozen emotions at once. _Soft_ was the word that sprang to Nino’s mind as he tentatively reached out to trace the features of the beautiful man in the picture.

Sho tried to drag his eyes away to read the vital statistics of the potential surrogate but he found it impossible to look away from the photo. His eyes followed Nino’s trembling finger as he traced the high cheekbones and tiny beauty marks dotted around a pair of pouting lips. Thick eyelashes framed a beautiful pair of eyes which gazed out of the photo challengingly.

Sho swallowed hard and attempted to breathe. “Spectacular?”

Nino’s face lit up as he nodded dazedly. “Spectacular.”

xx

Ohno-sensei’s office was comfortably cluttered, and the walls were covered with childish paintings, obviously created by the happy results of his work. Despite being one of the leading specialists in infertility, male pregnancy, and surrogacy in Japan, he cut a quiet and modest figure as he ushered Sho and Nino into his suite of rooms and offered them a seat and a choice of drinks.

“Your preferred potential surrogate will be here shortly. I arranged for Matsumoto-san to be here a few minutes after you in case you still have any questions you’d like to ask before he arrives.” Ohno offered a plate of chocolate cookies to go with the coffee both Nino and Sho had accepted. “I think you’ve made an excellent choice. He’s really something special.”

Nino was too nervous to eat, but Sho happily grabbed a cookie and munched on it as the doctor briefly ran through the insemination process. Ohno was also quite upfront about the stress that many couples experienced if things didn't work out exactly as planned. “Not that I think you will fail, of course,” Ohno added with a reassuring smile. “And I promise to do my best to make your dream of having your own family come true.”

There was a soft knock on the door as Ohno’s receptionist announced the arrival of their potential surrogate. Sho squeezed Nino’s hand reassuringly as Ohno welcomed the new arrival.

“Matsumoto-san, this is the couple I was telling you about. Ninomiya-san and Sakurai-san.” Ohno pulled up another chair and held out the coffee pot, but Matsumoto shook his head.

When the young man spoke his voice was pleasantly deep without a trace of nerves. “Pleased to meet you. Call me Jun.”

“Nino.”

“Sho.”

Jun shook each of their hands in turn before sitting down. There was a long silence as Sho and Nino shuffled awkwardly in their seats, not sure of how exactly to proceed as Jun sat with eyes downcast. Ohno, who had seen this all before, stood up and headed to the door. “I'll leave you three to chat and get to know each other. I’ll be back in ten or fifteen minutes or so to see how you're getting along. But please remember that there's no pressure for you to decide either way right now. Oh and help yourself to more drinks and snacks.”

Sho nervously chewed on another cookie as Nino took the initiative to speak first. “So I guess the first question I have is why a stupidly good looking guy like you would do something like this. Is there something wrong with you or what?”

Sho almost choked on his cookie, caught off guard by Nino’s bluntness. Not that he hadn't been thinking the same thing, but he would've phrased the question differently.

Jun didn't seem to be bothered or even particularly surprised by Nino’s question, appearing more amused than offended, laughing as he replied. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Nino doesn’t mean to be rude. It’s just that this is so very important to us,” Sho said, earning himself a glare from Nino.

Jun nodded and poured himself a glass of water from the jug Ohno had left on the table. “I have an older brother named Masaki. Mother died when I was eight. Our father struggled to raise us by himself and started to drink too much to help himself to cope with his loss. He was killed in a car accident when I was ten and Masaki was sixteen. Our grandparents were poor and elderly and apart from sending us occasional food parcels couldn't really help. Masaki basically raised me single handed, even though he was only a kid himself.” Jun’s voice faltered and he took a sip of water to clear his throat. “Our mother always encouraged Masaki to follow his dream of becoming a doctor. He didn't want to let her down, so he somehow managed to study hard at school in between working endless part time jobs. It took him a little longer than usual, but he's a resident at this very hospital and I couldn't be more proud.”

“I think I can understand why you want to do this.” Sho refilled Jun’s glass and slid the plate of cookies in front of him. “You want to pay your brother back?”

Once again ignoring the cookies, Jun took another sip of water before replying. “He had to take out so many student loans. I can't see any other way for him to ever pay them back. I owe him everything. If he hadn't sacrificed his teenage years, I would've been put in foster care.”

Nino chewed on his bottom lip. He admired the fact that Jun wanted to repay Masaki’s sacrifices, but he worried that Jun didn't realize what a sacrifice he was about to make in return.

Sho seemed to read Nino’s mind as he asked, “You understand that this baby will be biologically half yours? Are you sure that when the time comes you will be able to hand the baby over to us after carrying it for nine months?”

Jun looked pained for a moment, but then recovered himself. “I wouldn't have applied if I wasn't sure. I will be satisfied to know that the baby is being raised by loving parents in a safe environment. My own childhood taught me precisely how important this is. If you decide to go ahead with the process with me, then I will always consider the baby to be yours, right from the beginning.”

Sho had more questions but Nino got in first. “That's decided then. As soon as Ohno-sensei returns we can get this started.”

“Nino!” Sho hissed under his breath. “Don't you think we should discuss this first? In private.” Despite the fact that Jun was perfect, Sho felt that Nino was rushing things.

Jun rose from his seat. “I'll leave you two alone.”

“Sit.” Nino commanded Jun, who instantly obeyed, dropping back onto his seat with a thud. “This will only take a minute. Eat a cookie or something while you’re waiting.” Once he saw that Jun was occupied with nibbling on a cookie, Nino turned to Sho, speaking too quietly for Jun to hear. “My gut tells me that Jun is the one. I could tell from the moment I saw him. Can you say anything different?”

“No, but maybe we should take a day or two to think this whole process over. I know that this was my idea originally, but this decision will affect the rest of our lives.”

Nino gripped Sho’s hand. “You trust me don't you?”

“Of course.”

“Then trust me in this.” Nino’s eyes bored into Sho’s, conveying a silent plea.

“I’m just worried about the possibility of something going wrong,” Sho finally admitted. “I don’t want you getting hurt if we’re unsuccessful.”

“I'm tougher than I look. You of all people should know that. Plus no risk, no reward. If it doesn’t work, then we still have each other, right?”

Nino’s willingness to commit to what was always going to be a process which might end in disappointment finally helped Sho to make up his mind. “Then let’s go ahead with it. As long as Jun gives us his approval too, of course; this works both ways.”

Jun wiped some cookie crumbs from his fingers and shook hands with them both as a smile lit up his face. “I think that you two will make wonderful parents, and I want to do everything I can to make it happen.”

“That's exactly what I wanted to hear,” Ohno-sensei said from the doorway, where he’d been quietly observing their interaction for the last minute or two. “Let’s get things underway.”

xx

“It’s been ten days already,” Nino said as he anxiously examined the calendar. “Surely we should hear something soon.

“Ohno-sensei said that it might be up two weeks after the insemination before we hear from him,” Sho mumbled. He was in the midst of stuffing a triple-layer sandwich into his mouth, making his words indistinct. “Try not to stress about it.”

Nino snorted derisively at Sho’s comment. His husband had been eating practically nonstop for the past two days as the tension gnawed at him. “Says the man who has eaten the equivalent of his own body weight in ice cream since yesterday…”

Sho’s cheeks bulged with food as he looked up at Nino with huge eyes and pulled his mouth into an exaggerated pout. He chewed a few times before swallowing his mouthful of food. “That’s not true. _Your_ bodyweight maybe, but definitely not _mine_.”

Nino flung his head back with laughter and clapped his hands. “You do realize that you just called yourself _fat_ , don’t you?”

“Did not!” Sho’s shoulders shook with mirth. “It was more a case of me pointing out that you are puny.”

“ _Puny?_ I think you mean petite.”

“How about delicate?” Sho laughed, ducking as Nino swatted at the back of his head. The next time Nino didn't miss and Sho yelped as Nino made contact. “OW! Definitely not delicate.”

Nino smirked and sat down heavily on Sho’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck and bounced up and down. Sho gripped Nino’s hips and held him in place a couple of centimetres up off his lap. “Careful there, petite guy. You can still do me some serious damage in an important area if you're not careful.”

“Well, we wouldn't want that,” Nino purred breathily in Sho’s ear.

Sho shivered and tugged Nino closer so that their crotches rubbed lightly together. “I can think of something we can do which will distract us for a while.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Do you have any ideas about what we can do _after_ those three minutes of distraction?”

“Three whole minutes?” Sho whined. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Nino wriggled off Sho’s lap and held out his hand, pulling Sho to his feet. “Not necessarily, but what a way to go.”

They made it only halfway to the bedroom, kissing and tugging off clothes, before Sho’s phone rang. Nino froze on the spot with his shirt hanging off one arm and his trousers unzipped. Sho found it hard to make his fingers work properly as he tugged the phone from his pocket. When he saw that it was Ohno calling, the phone slipped from his fingers and fell towards the floor. Nino made a heroic dive and caught the phone just before it hit the polished floorboards. Sho landed in a heap beside him as Nino placed the phone on loudspeaker.

Nino struggled to calm his breathing as he spoke. “Good afternoon, Ohno-sensei. Do you have Jun’s test results already?”

Nino smothered a snort and Sho blushed as Ohno asked, “Is everything okay? You seem a little breathless.”

“Yes, thank you, sensei. Sho and I were just getting a little exercise together,” Nino replied, pulling a face at Sho who was attempting to retrieve his phone.

“That's good to hear. Caring for a baby takes a lot of stamina,” Ohno said cheerfully.

The blood drained from Nino’s face as he realized what Ohno was implying. With a trembling hand, Nino passed the phone back to Sho who made the doctor tell him the same thing in three different ways before he was satisfied that he was hearing him correctly. “Thank you, Ohno-sensei. Is it okay if we speak to Jun directly, to congratulate him?”

While Sho concluded his call, Nino scrambled to his feet and dashed to the kitchen. He scuttled back a minute later with a bottle of champagne and two beer glasses. He held the bottle out for Sho to open and jiggled impatiently. “Before you complain, I know they’re the wrong glasses, but just crack this sucker open already.”

Sho was still too stunned to argue. He poured them each a good measure and didn't even care that the champagne frothed over the rim of their glasses. “It worked! First time! My sperm must be expert swimmers.”

“ _Yours_? What makes you so certain that your little dog paddlers got there first? Mine had an equal chance of winning the race.”

Sho laughed and clinked his glass against Nino’s. “We will know as soon as the baby is born I guess, depending on who he or she looks like.”

“Unless the baby looks like Jun, of course.”

Sho hadn't really considered the possibility that their child might not resemble either of them, but didn't find the thought of it too troubling. “Would that be a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” Nino replied with a faraway look. “I can't see Jun producing anything less than beautiful babies.”

Sho and Nino paused for a second, gazing at each other solemnly as they allowed the enormousness of this moment to sink in. Nino let out a sudden whoop of joy and jumped into Sho’s arms, wrapping his legs around Sho’s waist. Sho spun around in a dizzying circle as they clung to each other tightly, before collapsing into a deliriously happy heap on the sofa.

xx

Jun critically examined his reflection in the mirror above the washbasin. The lighting in the hospital was less than flattering, but it wasn't solely responsible for the pale and haggard face staring wildly back at him. After Ohno-sensei had given him the results of his blood tests, Jun’s mind and body had turned completely numb. He’d barely listened as Ohno handed him a card with his scheduled antenatal appointments and recommended he get as much rest as possible for the first few weeks. It was impossible to know how his body would react to this pregnancy. Each case of male pregnancy differed greatly, but all contained higher risks than those faced by women.

A splash of cold water on his face helped Jun to clear some of his confused thoughts. For the next nine months his body was going to be held hostage by the tiny life he was nurturing within his body. He was happy that Sho and Nino’s dreams were on the way to being fulfilled, but Jun couldn't help his fear as to what his own future might hold.

Jun’s phone vibrated from its place on the vanity. When he saw that the caller was Sakurai Sho, Jun hesitated before answering. He wasn't sure that he could handle this conversation right now. “Hello?”

“Jun!” Nino shrieked. “Thank you for providing us with a most spectacular and well behaved egg. Definitely a golden egg.”

“Thanks, Nino.” Despite his misgivings, Jun could feel a smile spreading across his face.

There was a scuffling sound and then Sho was on the phone. “Sorry about that. We’ve been celebrating the good news. We opened a bottle of champ...chomp…chimp...sparkling wine.”

“Really?” Jun was laughing out loud now. “I couldn’t tell.”

“Thank you Juuun,” Nino yelled. “We should send you a cheese basket or something.”

“Well, maybe not a cheese basket because soft unpasteurised cheese isn’t safe to eat during pregnancy and there’s lots of other things you should eat as well including raw seafood, eggs, or meat and no alcohol or caffeine either,” Sho babbled.

“Not the right time for a lecture,” Nino grumbled.

Jun’s laughter faded as he listened to Sho and Nino’s excited talk. Sho’s mention of things which he would have to abstain from eating and drinking during the pregnancy didn’t bother Jun so much. Ohno-sensei and the surrogacy agency had explained everything that would be required of him in detail when he’d been placed on their register. It was the fact that he was alone, and would remain alone until after the birth which caused Jun’s heart to clench. Meeting someone and forming a relationship with them was going to be virtually impossible. Nobody in their right mind would want to date someone who was pregnant with someone else's child, even if it was part of a surrogacy contract. Sho and Nino sounded so happy together that Jun couldn't help yearning for a relationship of his own.

xx

Jun checked his phone for messages as he walked through the hospital corridors. His appointment with Ohno-sensei wasn't for another half hour but his inability to sleep made him ready in time to catch the earlier bus. It was six weeks since his pregnancy had been confirmed and either Nino or Sho had rung him every day to check on him. Morning sickness had hit hard in the last week and he’d been unable to keep barely anything but water down for longer than a few minutes at a time and was constantly dizzy.

The world was tilting slightly and Jun was busy concentrating on walking in a straight line when he collided with someone, almost ending up on his butt.

“Whoops! I’ve got you,” said a familiar voice. “Jun? You should’ve told me that you were coming to have lunch with me. I only have twenty minutes before I have to be back at work.”

“Masaki!”Jun clung gratefully to his brother's white coat until he could stand without falling. “I didn't know that you were working today.”

“If I'm not sleeping, I'm working.” Masaki moaned. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled fondly at his younger brother. He took a step back from Jun, examining him critically. “Speaking of sleep; are you getting enough? You look pale, and thin.”

“Gee, thanks Masaki,” Jun drawled. “Anything else?”

Masaki squeezed Jun’s elbow in apology. Jun had presented as a bearer at thirteen and had struggled with hormones and mood swings ever since. Jun had spent his teenage years fighting his emotions and a resulting bad case of acne. “Sorry, sorry. Are your hormones out of whack again? I know it's tough being a bearer.”

“I have an appointment with Ohno-sensei in twenty minutes.” Jun saw no reason to not tell Masaki about the appointment. He’d been a patient of Ohno’s long before applying for the surrogacy, so Masaki would suspect nothing. Jun knew that he would have to tell his brother about the pregnancy soon, but he wasn't feeling up to the inevitable fallout right now.

“That's great.” Masaki wrapped his arm around Jun’s shoulders and dragged him in the direction of the staff cafeteria. “But first I'm going to buy you lunch and make sure you eat it. Today's special is stewed buri.”

Just the thought of eating the strong-smelling fish made Jun’s stomach churn, but in order to not disappoint his brother he tried to look enthusiastic. When he collected the tray containing the set meal, Jun thought he might be able to cope. The miso soup was probably harmless enough, but the sour vinegar scent of the pickled vegetables made him gag slightly. Fortunately, he was able to disguise it as a cough, earning himself another concerned look from Masaki.

Jun pasted on a smile and swallowed a few mouthfuls of the soup, realizing his mistake a few moments later. Even without putting a spoonful of the fish stew anywhere near his mouth, Jun knew that he was going to be sick. He jumped to his feet, swaying as black spots danced in front of his eyes and made a dash to the men’s room. He could hear Masaki calling his name, but his voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. The black dots joined together, blurring Jun’s vision as he fumbled with the latch on the cubicle door and not bothering to close it behind him. His knees gave way and he ended up on the floor, barely making it by crawling to the toilet bowl before forcefully ejecting his stomach contents. The cold tiled, floor pressing against his cheek was the last thing he felt before the world faded to black.

xx

Jun felt the sting in his arm as a cannula was inserted, but he kept his eyes firmly closed, fearing that dizziness would once again overwhelm him if he opened them. By the sounds and smells surrounding him he guessed that he was in the ER. Masaki was speaking urgently close to his ear and Jun wanted to reply but couldn't summon the energy to reply. He lifted his hand up from the bed and it was instantly crushed in Masaki’s tight grip.

“You’re severely dehydrated, Jun,” Masaki scolded. “You’re hooked up to IV fluids and we're going to give you some anti-nausea medication.”

“No!” Jun’s eyes flew open and he struggled to sit up. He was no medical expert but he knew that lots of medication was off limits during pregnancy. “No medication. Please call Ohno-sensei and tell him what happened.”

Masaki prevented Jun from accidentally ripping out the IV and pressed him back down to the gurney. “Okay, okay. Don't freak out. I'll page him. I thought that you were here for just a routine appointment. Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Ohno-sensei because you weren’t well? I wouldn't have tried to feed you fish stew.” As well as feeling guilty for forcing food on Jun, Masaki was hurt that Jun had tried to hide his illness from him. In all the years since their parents death there had never been any secrets between them.

“I’m sorry,” Jun whispered. The effort of speaking set him off dry retching, curling up and clutching his stomach as he broke out into a cold sweat. He could hear Masaki speaking urgently to Ohno as everything turned hazy.

xx

Masaki followed behind Jun as he was wheeled into Ohno’s department. He was already late for his shift, but he didn’t want to leave Jun alone when he was so unwell.

Ohno calmly checked Jun’s chart and motioned for him to be placed in a private room. “Masaki-kun, you can return to work. I don’t want you having trouble with your supervisor. Jun’s in safe hands now and I’ll keep you informed of any changes in his condition.”

“I’m feeling much better now," Jun croaked, looking anything but. “I’ll be fine.” He beetled his thick brows and added, “Don’t make me come over there and throw you out.”

Masaki hovered in the doorway, unsure as to what to do. His phone was vibrating madly in his pocket as he was bombarded with messages. Jun was still looking greyish-green and his skin appeared almost transparent, but he was glaring at Masaki in a way which he found reassuring. “Okay, I’m not happy about this, but I’ll go. I’ll be back as soon as I can grab a spare five minutes though.”

Once Masaki had reluctantly left the room, Jun visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath. Ohno picked up on it instantly. “You need to tell him.”

“I can't think straight right now, let alone have that particular conversation,” Jun mumbled.

Ohno thought that Jun was making a mistake, but it wasn't for him to say. His main concern was Jun’s health and that of the baby. “I would like to perform an ultrasound to check that everything is progressing normally. Under the terms of the surrogacy contract the parents have the right to be present. I know you're feeling awful right now, but would you mind if I call them?”

“It’s their baby. I don't have the right to decide anything.”

“Jun, of course you have rights. It’s your body, and your health that's at stake here,” Ohno said firmly. “This is not a scheduled scan, you can refuse.”

Jun closed his eyes as another dizzy spell struck and swallowed hard. “No, they should be here. I only hope that I haven't screwed everything up for them.”

xx

Nino frowned and glared at his laptop. He knew what he wanted to say, but when he typed the words they came out all wrong. He’d tried ringing Jun to check on him but Jun wasn't picking up. The last few times they’d spoken Jun had kept the conversation as short as possible and Nino was concerned that something was wrong.

“Nino, you're going to burn a hole in the screen if you keep looking at the poor computer like that. I ordered lunch for us and it should be delivered soon.” Sho handed Nino a cup of coffee and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Nino fiddled with the cup handle, but didn't take a drink. “Have you spoken to Jun today?”

“No, I've been busy organizing drafts of potential covers for the new book. Is he okay?”

“That's exactly what I don't know. He's not answering his phone.”

“He’s probably at work or taking a nap.” Sho took a sip of his own coffee and grimaced; somehow their expensive new coffee machine hated him. “Even though he’s carrying our baby, he still has a life to live.”

“I know that. I just have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.” Nino took a wary mouthful of his own coffee before pulling a face and spitting back into the cup. “Ick! And now I have a weird taste in my _mouth_ to go with it. What on earth did those poor innocent coffee beans ever do to you to deserve such horrible treatment?”

“Oi!” Sho protested. “I followed the instructions precisely. It’s the machine's fault not mine.”

“Suuure,” Nino drawled, pointedly pushing the mug as far away as possible.

“It’s not that bad.” Sho pouted and took another mouthful of the horrible brew, determined to prove his point. The disgusting taste triggered a coughing fit, so that when his phone rang, Nino picked it up for him, saying jokingly, “This is Sakurai-san’s secretary speaking. I'm afraid he’s incapacitated right now. May I take a message?”

Sho spluttered, and grabbed for the phone, but Nino pushed his hand away. Nino was suddenly serious as he listened to the caller. Sho tried to hear what was being said at the other end, but Nino was pressing the phone to his ear so firmly that it was impossible to make out anything clearly.

Nino turned to Sho and caught his eye as he ended the call. “Thanks for letting us know, Ohno-san. We’re on our way.”

Sho was already grabbing the car keys as Nino explained in a shaky voice the reason for the doctor’s call. “Jun’s been admitted to the hospital.”

xx

Sho was shocked when he followed Nino into Jun’s hospital room. Jun was thin and pale, with dark circles under his eyes. As they came and stood at the foot of the bed Jun opened his eyes and nodded in greeting but didn't speak.

“Jun, you look like shit,” Nino said. He clutched Sho’s hand tightly, looking to Ohno-sensei for reassurance.

“I seem to be a compliment magnet recently,” Jun said with a weak smile.

Ohno laughed and patted Jun’s hand reassuringly. “Jun was dehydrated and fainted when he was on his way to see me. As you can see, he's receiving some fluids and he should be feeling better soon.”

Nino’s fingers jerked in Sho’s grip and Sho immediately asked. “What about our baby? Is everything okay?” Sho saw Jun wince as he spoke and immediately regretted his bluntness. “I’m sorry, Jun. I didn't mean to make it seem as if we don't care about you as well.”

Guilt made Jun’s heart thud. “I'm worried too. I’m sorry that I seem to be making a mess of this.”

“You all need to understand that babies are much tougher than you think. So far there's nothing to indicate a problem with the foetus despite it giving Jun a hard time.” Ohno said calmly. “This seems to be an opportune moment to perform the ultrasound. It will put all of your minds at ease. By my calculations, Jun’s due date is the 25th of January and this scan should hopefully confirm it.”

“On my birthday? That would be the best gift ever,” Sho exclaimed excitedly. He and Nino had been so thrilled and overwhelmed by the prospect of having their own family they hadn't really sat down to calculate the due date.

Nino perched on the edge of Jun’s bed as Ohno went to organize the scan. He tentatively reached out for Jun’s hand as if scared of rejection. Rather than pulling his hand away, Jun clung tightly, completely engulfing Nino’s small hand in his long fingers. Tears glittered in his eyes as he whispered, “Sorry.”

Sho added his hand on top of Jun’s. “You have nothing to apologize for. You can't help being unwell.”

Ohno returned, wheeling a portable ultrasound machine. He folded back Jun’s pyjama top and squirted some gel on his belly. As Ohno moved the wand around searching for the right spot, Sho frowned at the sight of Jun’s hip bones protruding. He didn’t understand why Jun’s brother hadn’t stepped in to help Jun who was obviously struggling.

Ohno smiled triumphantly. “There we go. Here's your baby and by my measurements it’s definitely due on the twenty fifth although in my experience babies rarely arrive on their actual due dates."

Jun, Sho, and Nino’s hands remained entwined as they watched the tiny flickering image on the screen. None of them dared to breathe until Ohno pointed out the strong heartbeat and that everything looked perfect.

“That's a baby? Looks more like a tadpole,” Nino commented as he twisted his head to try and make out what the doctor was pointing out.

“But a very cute tadpole.” Sho hastened to reassure Jun who had tears welling in his eyes.

Nino felt terrible. “I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a joke.”

Jun shook his head and blinked back his tears. “It wasn't anything you said. I'm just relieved that your baby is okay. I feel like I am doing this all wrong.”

“I'm sure that's not true,” Nino said, looking to Ohno for confirmation.

Ohno wiped the gel from Jun’s belly and handed Sho a photograph of the scan. “You’re doing just fine Jun. Approximately three percent of pregnant people suffer from serious morning sickness beyond what is normal, and unfortunately you're one of them. There are things you can do to combat it such as adjusting your diet and drinking more fluids. You will probably still feel sick for the next few weeks though. But don't worry; it usually passes by the twentieth week.”

“Twenty weeks?” Jun groaned and rubbed his queasy belly.

“Is there anything we can do to help? I’d like to read up on the condition if you could tell me what it’s called,” Sho said. He pulled a small notebook and a pen out of his pocket and looked at the doctor expectantly.

Ohno was pleased to see that Sho and Nino were taking an interest in Jun and his welfare. Some parents cared only about their baby, often at the expense of the person bearing their child. “I can fetch you some leaflets, which should answer all of your questions, but I know that you will Google it anyway. If you type in ‘Hyperemesis Gravidarum'…”

“Hyperemesis Gravidarum?” Masaki’s voice came out of nowhere, cutting Ohno off in mid-sentence and making them all jump. Masaki looked around the room, wondering who the two strangers were holding hands with his brother.

Jun turned to him, eyes wide with horror as he realized that his chance to break the news of his pregnancy and the circumstances surrounding it to his brother at an appropriate time was out the window.

Masaki ignored the other people in the room, focusing on Jun, who had turned as pale as the pristine white of the pillow his head was resting on. “You’re pregnant?”

Jun emitted a strangled squeak and nodded. Somehow he couldn't manage to make his vocal cords work. This was not the way Jun had imagined Masaki learning of the surrogacy.

“And either of these two could be the father? I can’t believe this is happening.” Masaki’s voice rose until he was practically shouting at Jun who shrank back against the mattress as if trying to disappear entirely.

Sho moved towards the stranger, intent of removing him from the room. Despite the fact that Jun seemed to know the man, there was no way that Sho was going to allow him to speak to Jun like that.

“Sho, stop. This is my brother Masaki,” Jun called weakly from the bed.

Sho stopped moving but remained where he was, glaring at Masaki as if ready to evict him at a moment’s notice.

Ohno stepped in between Sho and Masaki in an attempt to defuse the situation. “I think it’s best if you and Jun discuss this in private, but in order to save Jun unnecessary distress, I want you to know right now that he is acting as a paid surrogate for this couple.”

Masaki looked wildly around the room as his brain tried to process what he’d just heard. Jun was looking at him with an expression of abject misery while the other three looked at him in a way which made Masaki feel small. Despite that, there was no possibility of him having a calm and reasonable discussion with anyone. Jun hadn’t included him in the most important decision of his life and Masaki couldn’t see a way past it right now. “I need time to think about this.”

There was a stunned silence as Masaki turned on his heel and fled from the room.

xx

"It's not Masaki's fault," Jun said for the nth time as Sho paced angrily around the hospital room. "I should've told him by now."

"I can understand him being shocked, but I can't understand him walking out on you like that," Sho growled.

Nino blocked Sho's way and spoke quietly to him. "We all agree that it was terrible, but if you keep harping on it you will only make Jun feel worse than he already does. Put yourself in Masaki's shoes for a minute and imagine how he must have felt."

"It doesn't excuse him, but I can see your point," Sho conceded.

Ohno checked Jun's vital signs and gave a satisfied hum. Despite the upheaval Jun was doing much better now that he was rehydrated. "I'm keeping you here for the next few days for observation, but you should be fine to go home after a week at the most."

"We'll be back to visit every day and to drive Jun home," Nino said as he offered Jun an encouraging smile.

“Excellent,” Ohno said as he tried to stifle a yawn. He’d already been at the hospital for over fourteen hours straight after delivering a healthy baby boy in the early hours of the morning. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he added as he headed back to his office to pack up for the day.

"I can take the bus and you don't need to waste your time hanging around here with me," Jun said in a dull voice. He just wished that everyone would leave so he could be alone with his thoughts. “You two should go home and get some sleep. You've been here for hours and you haven't even had dinner.”

In an attempt to lift Jun’s spirits Nino joked, “Well since Sho ate most of yours, he’ll be fine.”

Sho blushed. It was true, but he’d only done so because Jun was unable to eat more than a mouthful and Sho couldn't stand to see good food go to waste.

Sunk deep in misery, Jun didn't see the humour and felt another stab of guilt twisting in his gut as he replied in a choked voice. “I'm sorry. I'll try and eat more tomorrow.”

“Oh Jun, I didn't mean anything. It was just a poor attempt to lighten the atmosphere,” Nino replied hastily. “I wasn't criticizing you. It’s Sho and his unquenchable appetite that I was making fun of.”

“You don't usually complain about my appetite,” Sho said as he raised an eyebrow suggestively and winked at Nino. He had immediately caught on to Nino’s attempt to cheer Jun up and was more than happy to play along with him.

“Ewww! Not in front of the baby!” Nino held his hands in front of Jun’s belly while making exaggerated sounds of distress.“

Jun managed to raise a smile at the pair’s antics. There was something about them and their obvious love for each other that Jun found very comforting.

xx

"You can just drop me off outside the building. It'll be fine if you stop just here." Jun already had his hand on the door handle ready to jump out of the car as soon as Sho pulled over. He was ashamed of his apartment; not even Masaki had set foot in it.

"Absolutely not," Sho said as he found a spot to park. "You just spent five nights in hospital and we saw how unwell you were."

Nino had already noticed that the three storey building had only external staircases and no elevator. By the address Jun had filled in on the surrogacy paperwork, Nino could see that Jun lived up on the top floor. "There's no way that we're letting you walk up there by yourself."

By the time Jun climbed the stairs to the second floor, he was already dizzy and slightly out of breath. Sho and Nino moved to walk on either side of him for the last flight to make sure that they could support him if he fell, exchanging worried glances as they did so.

Jun's fingers shook as he retrieved his keys from his pocket making it almost impossible for him to fit them into the lock.

"Allow me." Sho took the keys from Jun and unlocked the door, stepping back to allow Jun to enter.

"Thanks for the ride," Jun said, trying to close the door before the couple could see inside. The car ride had made him nauseous though and he was forced to run to the toilet to throw up. He hoped that Sho and Nino would leave, but when he emerged, they were still there looking around the apartment with dismay and at him with concern.

The entire apartment was smaller than his room in the hospital. The block had been cheaply constructed in the nineteen seventies and probably hadn't been renovated since. Jun tried his best to keep it tidy, but with virtually no storage options he'd been forced to keep most of his belongings in the boxes he’d moved them in with. The small African violet plant with purple flowers sitting on the window sill was the only bright beacon in the gloom.

Jun sighed and sat down heavily on a poorly designed wooden chair left behind by a previous tenant; he wasn't sure how much longer his wobbly legs would be able to support him. He gestured for Sho and Nino to sit on the marginally more comfortable sofa. "I know it's horrible. I used to live in a room upstairs from where I worked. It was a little café run by the sweetest couple in the world. I started working for them part-time while I was still at high school and somehow never left. At the end, I was basically managing the business for them. But five months ago they retired and closed the business. They put the whole building up for sale and it was immediately snapped up by developers. So I lost my job and my home all in one fell swoop."

"That's terrible." Nino looked around at the peeling paint and mold which speckled the ceiling.

Jun shrugged. "They paid me a little redundancy money, so I have been able to afford to live here since then, and at least it gave me the perfect opportunity to become a surrogate. No awkward questions to answer at work, or leave to be applied for. And before you ask, Masaki doesn't know how horrible the apartment is. I always visit him at the hospital or meet him somewhere else."

As Jun sat back and closed his eyes, fighting off a dizzy spell, Sho and Nino had a silent conversation using only their facial expressions. It was obvious that Jun couldn't continue to live in such unhealthy conditions. The surrogacy agreement had a provision for living expenses for the bearer if they were unable to work due to the pregnancy, but there was no way that they were going to encourage Jun to stay in this horrible place. Not when they had a perfectly good spare room in their comfortable apartment.

“Right, pack a bag. You're coming home with us,” Nino declared.

Jun shook his head, as he stood up to show Nino and Sho out. “Thanks for the offer, but I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

"I beg to differ," Sho said calmly. "You're still unwell and will be until this morning sickness passes. There's no way that we would leave you here by yourself, especially since you your brother doesn't look like he's going to be supportive, at least not in the short term. Please allow us to care for you."

"I can't possibly impose myself," Jun said stubbornly. "I'm already taking a great deal of money from you without you having to support me as well."

“Then how about you look at it a different way?” Sho suggested. “You can save the money you’d be paying on rent here. This means you can afford to pay the deposit and rent on a new place afterwards. It will give you the breathing space to find a new job too.”

Nino rose to his feet and stood in front of Jun, blocking his path to the door. He looked up into Jun’s eyes and saw a mixture of pride and loneliness. “Sho can tell you that I never beg, but please allow us to do this for you and for our baby.” Nino’s eyes glimmered as he clutched at Jun’s hands. _Please _, please please please please. I have to warn you that I can keep this up for _hours_ at a time. Pleasepleasepleaseplease...”__

__Sho held his breath as he watched a series of emotions flicker across Jun’s face as Nino continued. He didn't know what more they could do to persuade him if he refused. Finally Jun nodded, and Sho let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Jun.”_ _

__Jun’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed Nino around the tiny space, packing his belongings into a duffel bag. “Just take what you need for now. We can come back for more when you’re feeling better. Sho will arrange for your furniture to go into storage and then he will get you out of your lease,” Nino chattered; relief was somehow making him unable to stop talking._ _

__Unexpectedly, Jun laughed, “Did you think this hideous furniture was mine? It comes with the apartment. It hurts me to think that you think that I picked it.”_ _

__“Sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to doubt your taste,” Nino drawled sarcastically, with a mock bow._ _

__Jun burst into giggles, and his cheeks actually gained a little colour as he and Nino continued to bicker._ _

__Sho stood quietly for a moment watching their interactions. The pair of them already looked more comfortable together and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that._ _

__xx_ _

__“Sit down while I go and brew you some ginger tea.” Nino placed the pot containing the violet down on top of a bookcase and steered Jun in the direction of the sofa. “Sho is putting your stuff into our storage area in the garage, so make yourself comfortable.”_ _

__From where he was sitting, Jun could see that the apartment was large, bright, and comfortably furnished. Sliding doors opened out onto a large balcony, which contained an outdoor setting and some plants which looked as if they could do with some attention. Even the air smelled nice and Jun noticed some scented candles sitting in the middle of the coffee table. He picked one up, and took an appreciative sniff._ _

__“Let me light it for you,” Nino offered. “Sho will be pleased that someone else likes the things.” He picked up a box of matches and lit the candle that Jun was holding before placing it back on the candle holder._ _

__The soft, warm spicy scent of sandalwood soothed Jun’s senses and he relaxed back into the soft cushions. Nino smiled down at him before heading to the kitchen._ _

__Sho struggled through the door fifteen minutes later, laden with bags of Jun’s belongings. He dumped them on the floor of the entryway and rubbed the aching muscles in his arms before sliding his feet into his slippers. The rest of Jun’s stuff was safely stowed in their storage cage next to their parking space. Since Jun had so few belongings, they’d managed to squash everything into the car in one trip._ _

__Nino immediately scuttled over holding his finger in front of Sho’s lips in a shushing gesture. “Shhhh! Don’t wake Jun. I went to make him some tea but he was already asleep by the time it was ready.”_ _

__“Where is he?” Sho asked quietly, looking towards the spare room, which was intended to eventually be the nursery._ _

__“On the sofa,” Nino gestured. “He looks to be in a pretty uncomfortable position though. Should we wake him up and make him move to the bed?”_ _

__Sho shook his head and quietly walked over to where Jun was sleeping. Jun’s feet were on the ground and his body was bent at an odd angle with his head tilted back on the headrest. The sight of him made Sho’s neck and back ache in sympathy. “Let's try and make him more comfortable.”_ _

__Nino fetched a light blanket from the linen cupboard while Sho carefully lifted Jun’s feet up onto the sofa, swivelling him around so that he was no longer crooked. After he draped the blanket over Jun, Nino carefully tucked it in around him, making sure that he was completely covered._ _

__“Come into the kitchen,” Nino whispered to Sho. “I'm making some chicken soup. I thought that it might be easier for Jun to keep down.”_ _

__Sho’s eyes lit up at the thought of food, but he lingered for a moment after Nino left. Jun stirred in his sleep, shifting slightly and causing the blanket to slip from one shoulder. Moving quietly, Sho pulled the blanket back into place and stood by the sofa for a minute, checking that he hadn't woken Jun who definitely looked like he needed all the sleep he could get. There was a certain air of vulnerability about Jun which made Sho feel protective towards him. Without thinking, Sho reached out and brushed a stray lock of dark hair back from Jun’s forehead. Sho’s heart pounded as he snatched his hand away, shocked by his unconscious gesture of tenderness._ _

__Nino froze in the doorway leading from the kitchen holding a bottle of beer intended for Sho in his outstretched hand. It was confusing to Nino that rather than feeling angry or jealous, he felt strangely pleased that Sho was showing Jun such kindness. Nino cracked the bottle open and handed it to Sho as he joined him. “Is he okay? I saw you touching his forehead. Does he have a fever?”_ _

__“He’s a little warm, but sleeping peacefully.” Sho met Nino’s eyes, expecting to see anger and disappointment, but there was only concern for Jun. “He looked so fragile and somehow I touched him without thinking. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t beat yourself up about it. It feels like we brought home an abandoned kitten or something. Since we saw that terrible place where he was living, all I want to do is spoil him rotten and coddle him until he feels better. I could just as easily have done the same.”_ _

__“It seems as if our protective instincts are going into overdrive.” Sho was confused by the emotions Jun was stirring in him._ _

__"If we didn’t care for the person who is carrying our child, that would be rather more worrisome. He's not just a walking incubator,” Nino agreed._ _

__xx_ _

__The sofa creaked as Jun moved restlessly in his sleep. His dreams were filled with nightmare images of Masaki walking away as Jun struggled to rescue a baby who was being swept out to sea. Huge black waves crashed against a volcanic beach, dragging the small wailing bundle further out of Jun’s reach. Jun tried to run but his legs refused to work and he screamed in despair as Masaki continued on, oblivious to Jun’s cries as the baby disappeared under the waves._ _

__Jun awoke with a jerk, writhing to free himself from a blanket which was tangled around him. Disoriented and sobbing, he had no idea where he was. The room and its contents were unfamiliar and, with his heart threatening to pound its way out of his chest, he fell off the sofa onto the floor with a thud._ _

__Sho had just finished showering and Nino was getting the soup bowls ready in the kitchen when Jun screamed. Nino made it to the living room first, where Jun lay on the floor sobbing breathlessly._ _

__“Jun! What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Nino dropped to his knees beside Jun who looked at him without seeming to recognise him._ _

__A moment later, Sho skidded to a halt beside them. His hair, still wet and dripping from his shower, hung down over his eyes. “What happened? Should I ring Ohno-sensei?”_ _

__The fog clouding Jun’s mind cleared as he heard the two familiar voices. When he looked up and saw how panicked Nino and Sho were, Jun wanted to run and hide. Jun closed his eyes and curled into a small defensive ball of embarrassment. “The baby is fine. I had a really bad dream and when I woke I didn’t know where I was and I kind of freaked out.”_ _

__When he heard the catch in Jun’s voice and saw how he was trembling, Nino lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Jun, gathering him to his chest as if he were a small child. Sho sat down on the opposite side and rubbed Jun’s back until Jun stopped crying. He reached around behind Jun and Nino with each arm, tugging them into a close embrace. Jun allowed himself to relax into the group hug as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. It should probably have been weird to be in such an intimate position with two virtual strangers, but to Jun it felt as if he had arrived in a safe harbour._ _

__Nino asked quietly. “Do you want to talk about it?_ _

__Jun took a shuddering breath and thought for a moment before shaking his head. There was no way on earth that he would be able to ever tell Sho or Nino about the baby being dragged under the sea. And even though Jun knew that it was only a dream, Jun didn’t want them to think that he wanted to do away with their baby. “It’s nothing new; I’ve had nightmares since my parents died. Masaki always finds a way to make me feel better...but I guess there's no chance of that happening, since he's probably never going to speak to me ever again…”_ _

__“Masaki might not be here, but we are.” Sho helped Jun off the floor and up onto the sofa._ _

__“Sho’s right. Anything you want, just say the word,” Nino said. “And for starters, I made chicken soup. Do you think you can manage some?”_ _

__“Is it okay if I take a quick shower first?” After the nightmare Jun felt sweaty and a little disoriented. A shower might help to freshen him up and clear his befuddled mind._ _

__Nino smiled kindly at Jun, relieved that he hadn't refused the soup outright. Ohno had taken great pains to stress the importance of trying to get Jun to take in as much nourishment as possible. “Take as long as you need. Sho will show you where the bathroom and your room are. In the meantime, I'll heat the soup and warm some bread in the oven.”_ _

__When Jun emerged freshly showered and in some clean clothes, he looked almost healthy apart from the lack of colour in his cheeks. Sho poured him a cup of ginger tea while Nino served the soup, which was wafting a delicious savoury aroma as he ladled it into individual bowls. There was also a basket of warm yeasty rolls in the middle of the table. Jun could feel two pairs of watchful eyes on him as he took his first spoonful of soup. Nino scooped some rice into a bowl and placed it in front of Jun. "Just in case. It should be bland and filling enough in case the soup upsets your stomach."_ _

__Jun rewarded Nino with a grateful smile; he wasn't sure how his stomach might react to the soup and didn't wish to offend. "So far so good, but it seems that your baby already has very distinct ideas about what is good or not when it comes to eating."_ _

__"Can't be Sho's then," Nino snickered and pointed to Sho, who was slurping the soup down with obvious enjoyment and tearing huge chunks off a roll and stuffing them into his mouth._ _

__Sho looked around with an innocent expression, cheeks bulging with food. He’d been concentrating on enjoying his meal and hadn't really heard what Nino and Jun were saying. “What?”_ _

__“Nothing, I’m just happy that you like my cooking.” Nino shared a smile with Jun as he ladled more soup into Sho’s bowl._ _

__"It really is delicious," Jun said as he broke off a corner of his bread roll and nibbled on it cautiously._ _

__“Don't force yourself to try and eat too much at once. Ohno-sensei said that it’s better if you eat several small meals a day. I can always heat it up for you whenever you feel like it.”_ _

__“Thanks, Nino. You two have been so kind to me, and I really appreciate it. As soon as I feel better, I’ll make it up to you.” Jun could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes and blinked them back. The kindness he was experiencing reminded him of Masaki. After stalking out of the hospital room Masaki hadn't reappeared and Jun was devastated to have hurt his brother so badly. Jun’s stomach churned and he put down his spoon. The familiar sour taste in his mouth signalled an oncoming bout of sickness. “I'm sorry, but I don't feel very well. Do you mind if I go to my room?”_ _

__Sho jumped up to help Jun to stand on wobbly legs. “Jun, you don't need to ask our permission for anything. Right now this is your home and you are free to do whatever you like.”_ _

__As Nino started to clear away the dirty dishes, Sho escorted Jun to the door of his room. “Just call out if you need anything and Nino or I will be here in a flash. I’ve left some bottled water, crackers and ginger cookies beside your bed. According to my research, they might help to lessen your nausea.”_ _

__Jun only just managed to quell his desire to lean over and kiss Sho on the cheek for his thoughtfulness. He really hoped that his hormones would settle down soon before he seriously embarrassed himself. “Thank you, and please thank Nino too.”_ _

__After Jun closed the bedroom door, Sho lingered for a few moments with his palm pressed up against the cool timber before turning away and heading back to help Nino with the dishes._ _

__Sho chewed on a piece of bread as he carried the basket of leftover bread into the kitchen._ _

__“Is he okay?” Nino’s eyes were dark with concern. Although Jun appeared to be physically a little better, it was obvious that his mental state was not good at all. Clearly, Jun was suffering due to the rift between him and his brother._ _

__“As well as can be expected, I suppose.”_ _

__“I only hope that it doesn't take his brother too long before he contacts Jun,” Nino said as he shoved the dirty bowls into the dishwasher with more force than necessary._ _

__Sho handed Nino the last of the bowls and pulled him into his arms.“I'll give Masaki a little time to process the information and get over the shock, but I won't allow Jun to suffer for longer than necessary.”_ _

__xx_ _

__Masaki was sitting in the break room staring aimlessly out the window when Sakurai Sho approached with a determined expression on his face._ _

__“Pardon me for intruding, but I think we need to talk,” Sho said as Masaki looked up at him like a startled rabbit. Sho held out a cardboard tray containing a drink and a paper bag. “I bought you a mango smoothie and blueberry muffins. Jun says that they're your favourite.”_ _

__“Sakurai-san,” Masaki said in greeting as he half rose from his seat. “Ohno-sensei said that Jun is staying with you. Thank you for taking care of him.”_ _

__Sho took a seat opposite Masaki and placed the food and drink down on the table. “It’s the least we could do under the circumstances.”_ _

__Masaki swallowed hard and meekly asked, “How is Jun doing?”_ _

__“In the two weeks that he has been staying with us, he has still been sick for most of the day, and I think a lot of it is stress related.” Sho stared at Masaki pointedly. “He feels as if he’s lost the love and support of his only brother.”_ _

__“It’s not like that. I love him, no matter what, but I need time to sort this out in my mind. I just can't get my head around this whole situation. I’m worried for him. He’s too young to make such a decision. I don't even know who you are.”_ _

__Sho spoke quietly but with a commanding tone as he addressed Masaki’s fears. "Jun is twenty four and he’s old enough to know his own mind. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it was for you to raise him after you lost your parents. You should be proud of the job that you did. He turned out to be a responsible and loving man, who has offered Nino and I a chance to find the happiness that we thought had been denied to us.”_ _

__Masaki met Sho’s eyes briefly before looking down at his hands. He nervously tore at the edge of the paper bag, worrying it with his fingers. “You’re much older than Jun. It would be easy for you to persuade him to do what you want."_ _

__"I'm thirty. The same age as you, so it's true that I'm older, and Nino is twenty six. But we had no influence over his decision to become a surrogate. Don’t you understand that he’s doing it for you?”_ _

__“What are you talking about?”_ _

__“He told us that he wants to use the money to pay off your student loans. He wants to repay you for all of the sacrifices you made for him when he was growing up.”_ _

__“The stupid kid.” Masaki’s voice was husky and his eyes damp as he met Sho’s gaze._ _

__xx_ _

__The doorbell buzzed insistently as Jun slowly levered himself off the sofa to go and answer the door. Sho and Nino were grocery shopping before having lunch together, so he was alone in the apartment. Despite Jun’s protests that he wasn’t hungry, they’d promised to bring something tasty back for him since he’d been too unwell to accompany them. The room spun as Jun rose to a standing position and he clutched the armrest until he felt safe on his feet. When Jun finally made it to the entryway, he heard Masaki calling his name through the locked door. Jun froze on the spot and reached out his hand to use the wall to steady himself. His calls to Masaki had gone unanswered and he hadn’t seen or spoken to his brother since the day he’d been hospitalised._ _

__“Jun? It's Masaki. Please open the door. We need to talk.”_ _

__As he wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans, Jun took a deep breath to steady himself. This had been the longest time that he and Masaki hadn't spoken to each other in their entire lives. They had hurt each other deeply, and Jun wasn't sure if the rift could ever be fully repaired if Masaki was unwilling to support him in this opportunity to make them both debt free._ _

__Masaki swapped to banging on the door as Jun lingered one step away, wracked with indecision. Jun really didn't have the strength for an argument if that's what Masaki was seeking._ _

__“Jun! Can you please let me in? I'm getting some really suspicious looks from the neighbours.”_ _

__After Sho and Nino had been so kind to him, the last thing Jun wanted was to cause trouble for them. He finally managed to reach the door and wrenched it open. He was greeted by a pile of plastic bags which virtually hid his brother from view._ _

__“Thank goodness,” Masaki sighed as he edged past Jun into the apartment. He dumped the bags on the floor and stretched out his arm muscles. “I think the cranky looking man from two doors down was just about to call the police on me.”_ _

__“Masaki, what are you doing here?” Jun surprised himself when he heard the cool tone of his own voice._ _

__Masaki turned to Jun and looked at him pleadingly. "I came to throw myself on your mercy, and to apologize for being stupid. Sho came to see me and explained your reasons for doing this."_ _

__“Okay then.” Jun crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall in an attempt to disguise his shaky legs._ _

__“Okay?” Masaki asked warily. This all seemed too easy._ _

__“Go ahead and apologize and I'll decide if you can stay." Although Jun wanted to throw himself into Masaki's arms for a hug, he'd been too hurt by his brother's actions to forgive him immediately. As much as it might pain him, Jun didn't want his brother around if he couldn't support this surrogacy._ _

__“May I sit?” Masaki asked meekly. “And you look like you should sit down before you fall down.”_ _

__Jun was tempted to argue but he really did need to sit before his legs gave out. He gestured for Masaki to sit on the sofa while he lowered himself into the recliner chair that Nino usually sat in when gaming._ _

__Masaki jumped up and rummaged in one of the bags and pulled out a can of ginger ale. “I didn’t know what you are able to tolerate eating and drinking wise, so I bought some of everything I could think of to help you feel less nauseous. Maybe this will help?”_ _

__A trace of a smile lifted the corners of Jun’s mouth at the sight of the familiar can. “You always gave me this to drink when I was little and I had an upset stomach.”_ _

__Masaki laughed softly and looked at his brother fondly. “You complained that the bubbles went up your nose.”_ _

__“They made me sneeze,” Jun protested, fiddling with the ring pull on top of the can._ _

__“Just because you're all grown up doesn't mean that I stopped wanting to look after you,” Masaki said softly as he sat back down. “I'm sorry that I ran away without allowing you to explain the situation. To me, you will always be my skinny little baby brother, and the thought of you being pregnant and a surrogate made my brain short circuit.”_ _

__“I regret not telling you. It was wrong of me,” Jun admitted. “I was worried that you would try and stop me.”_ _

__“That implies that you think that what you're doing is wrong. Do you?”_ _

__Jun shook his head and his face set into a determined expression. “Absolutely not. I know that I'm doing the right thing. I want you to be able to move on with your life, debt free. I owe you so much for all that you've done for me.”_ _

__“We’re family and that's what family does. You don't need to pay me back. It was my decision to become a doctor and it's my debt. You can keep the money and use it to get yourself a new apartment after the baby comes. I don't want you going back to somewhere like that fleapit you were living in before you moved in here, especially since I am planning to spend the odd night at your place once my schedule eases up.”_ _

__“Wait a minute. How did you know?” Jun burned with shame as he remembered the terrible state of his apartment._ _

__“Baby brother, you’ve never been able to keep anything from me, except for this surrogacy, of course,” Masaki’s voice faltered and his eyes brimmed with tears. “I guess you're grown up enough to keep secrets from me now.”_ _

__“I'm sorry, Masaki. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Jun was quick to come to tears, but his brother was worse. Their father always called them cry-babies, but Jun preferred to be this way rather than the cold fish that his father had been even before their mother's death. “I was afraid to tell you.”_ _

__“Am I that scary?” Masaki looked at Jun with the softest expression possible, cutting straight to Jun’s heart._ _

__“Nonono,” Jun went over and hugged Masaki. "But you have to agree to take half the money. I won't be happy until you say yes."_ _

__“If that's the only way to get back into your good books, then I guess I have no choice. Thank you," Masaki said, squeezing Jun back. “My biggest concern is the effect giving away this baby will have on you. Are you prepared for the emotional toll of handing over your child to someone else and walking away?”_ _

__“Sho and Nino are wonderful people. Now that I've met them and know them better, I know that the baby will be safe with them. It will hurt, but I know that the baby will have a happy life with loving parents,” Jun said bravely. “But can I still come and cry on you afterwards?”_ _

__“Always.”_ _

__xx_ _

__“Ooof!” Sho jerked awake as Nino poked him in the gut with a bony elbow. Nino mumbled and clung to Sho tightly as Sho wriggled around into a more comfortable for the both of them. Although the bed was king sized, Nino always ended up sleeping more on top of Sho than on the actual mattress. Although it was terribly hot for both of them in summer, the chance to snuggle with Nino outweighed any discomfort Sho might have felt._ _

__As he squinted at the clock, Sho noticed that it was past their usual breakfast time. With them both working from home, Sho felt that it was important to stick to a daily schedule, especially since Nino was easily distracted by video games when the words wouldn't come. Jun’s morning sickness meant that he needed to eat when first waking, so Nino usually brought him tea and toast in bed. If Jun ate before getting out of bed, he seemed to be less dizzy for the rest of the day._ _

__A flurry of inspiration had struck Nino the night before, leaving him madly typing until the early hours of the morning, so Sho decided to quietly slip out of bed and go and prepare Jun’s breakfast. Sho’s cooking skills were limited, but even he could manage to make toast successfully. But as soon as Sho tried to move, Nino whined and wrapped his arms tighter around Sho’s waist. Sho kissed the top of Nino’s head and gently loosened Nino’s grip. “Sorry, but I need to get breakfast for Jun. I'll come back straight away.”_ _

__“But it already smells like breakfast,” Nino mumbled sleepily._ _

__“That's odd.” Sho sniffed the air, detecting the faint smell of bacon. “I’d better go and check.”_ _

__Just as Sho swung his legs off the bed, there was a tapping on the bedroom door. Jun called out softly from the other side, “Excuse me. Are you guys awake? I’ve cooked breakfast for us all.”_ _

__Sho and Nino exchanged a look of surprise. Jun sounded bright and cheerful, which was unheard of at this time of day. “We’ll be there right away.”_ _

__Jun was wearing tracksuit pants, a loose t-shirt which disguised his expanding seventeen week's pregnant waistline, and a huge smile as they took their place at the table. A pair of purple slippers with cat ears adorned his feet and his hair was neatly styled. It was the first time Sho or Nino had ever seen him look so well since he’d moved in. After making up with Masaki, Jun had settled in well, but to his great dismay the Hyperemesis had continued to plague him even after the end of the first trimester. “I hope I didn’t wake you up?” Jun asked as he nervously twirled a spatula in his right hand. “It’s just that the scrambled eggs will get too hard if I leave them in the pan for too long.”_ _

__The table was covered with serving dishes, most of which Sho didn’t even remember owning. There were bowls of miso soup, crispy strips of bacon, scrambled eggs garnished with chopped chives, fruit salad, rice, cheese, tubs of yoghurt, and a mound of toast with assorted spreads._ _

__“No, no, we were awake,” Sho said, hastening to reassure Jun while gazing around the laden table with awe._ _

__“Who else have you invited?” Nino’s eyes were big as he looked at the feast. “There’s enough toast here to feed the whole building.”_ _

__Jun blushed and twiddled the spatula between his fingers. “I might have got a little carried away. Sorry.”_ _

__Nino immediately felt bad for being snarky. “It’s me who should apologise. My mouth runs away with me before I have my morning coffee.”_ _

__“I know exactly what you mean. Coffee’s the only thing that helps me feel half human in the mornings. Or at least it did before I fell pregnant. Now the very smell of it makes me gag,” Jun replied regretfully, adding, “I’m afraid that’s the one thing you guys will need to make for yourselves. Even though I feel much better this morning, the smell of the coffee beans makes me queasy, so I made tea instead.”_ _

__“Jun you should know by now not to trust Sho with my new coffee machine. Don’t even think of suggesting that he goes anywhere near it,” Nino said with a smile. “I have some special coffee from Vietnam which might not affect you as much. I don’t want to put you off your breakfast.”_ _

__Jun took his place at the table and covered a slice of toast with three pieces of bacon and a cheese slice before piling eggs on top. When he was satisfied with his arrangement, he squirted tomato sauce over the lot. Nino and Sho sat in stunned silence as Jun cut off a corner of the toast and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing enthusiastically before washing it down with a swig of tea._ _

__Sho eyed Jun nervously. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay eating all of that?”_ _

__“This is the first time I’ve felt hungry in ages,” Jun muttered around his next mouthful._ _

__Sho paused in the middle of stacking food onto his plate and nodded approvingly. “That’s great to hear.”_ _

__“So, I guess we can safely say that you’ve moved past the morning sickness phase,” Nino said as he snatched a slice of bacon before Jun and Sho ate it all._ _

__Jun nodded happily. “I sincerely hope so, because this means that I can finally do my share of the work around here.”_ _

__“Just make sure that you don’t overdo it,” Nino cautioned._ _

__“I promise,” Jun said softly. “I would never do anything to put your baby at risk.”_ _

__Nino shook his head in exasperation. “It’s not just our baby that we’re worried about.”_ _

__Sho hastily swallowed a spoonful of yoghurt and added, “Jun, please believe that we care about you just as much.”_ _

__“Really?” The tips of Jun’s ears flushed red._ _

__“Really.” Sho and Nino chorused._ _

__xx_ _

__Sho could hear the faint beat of music coming from Nino’s direction, despite the fact that Nino was listening with headphones on. Nino’s head was bopping along in time to the beat as he furiously hammered the keyboard. The perfect paragraph to finish the final chapter of his novel had come to Nino at three in the morning and he had been hard at work ever since, rewriting some parts of the previous two chapters to fit._ _

__It was almost time for lunch and Sho decided that Nino deserved a treat. Sho knew that it would be impossible to drag Nino away from his computer, so he grabbed a stack of takeaway menus from where they were kept in a drawer in the kitchen. The menu for Nino’s favourite restaurant was right on top, and since Nino always ordered the same thing, Sho didn't need to disturb him. It was impossible to guess what Jun might like; it seemed as if his likes and dislikes changed on a daily basis._ _

__Jun's voice drifted in from the balcony where he was tending to the plants. Sho headed out to ask Jun what he would like for lunch, but paused in the doorway grinning as he listened to Jun having a conversation with his African violet. Sho couldn't resist teasing Jun. "Let me know if it ever answers back. I'd love to know what it's thinking."_ _

__Choosing to ignore Sho, Jun moved on to a flourishing rubber plant and wiped down its leaves to remove any dust, saying to it as he did so, "Don't mind Sho, if he can't eat a plant, then he's not interested."_ _

__"Hey, in that case the plants here should love me," Sho laughed. "Don't try and turn them against me. I wouldn't want your ivy plant strangling me in my sleep."_ _

__Jun's eyes were bright as he swatted at Sho with the cleaning cloth. Once again, Sho was struck by the effortless beauty Jun exuded as laughter turned Jun's eyes into crescent moons._ _

__"Apart from wanting to annoy me, did you come out here for a reason?" Jun asked in a tone of mock exasperation._ _

__Sho waved the menus. "I'm ordering lunch. What would you like?"_ _

__Jun's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Ever since he'd regained his appetite, it seemed as if he was forever hungry. Perhaps the baby was making up time for all of the lost meals during the first four months of his pregnancy. “I don’t know. What are you guys having?”_ _

__Sho’s eyes lit up as he flicked through the leaflets, before settling on one with a photo of a tuna on the front. “Nino will have his usual hamburger, but I was thinking of ordering some sushi from this place.”_ _

__Jun looked at the menu longingly; there would be no sushi for him until after the baby was born. “The anago looks good. I couldn’t afford it very often, but it was always my favourite,” he said with a deep sigh._ _

__“Then I’ll get something from the hamburger place too,” Sho said hastily. He couldn’t stand the look of disappointment which had replaced Jun’s smile._ _

__“It’s not going to kill me to watch you eat it. Get the sushi.” Jun pushed the menu back into Sho’s hands, shivering slightly as their fingers touched. “The baby kicked when you said hamburger, so make it two orders of whatever Nino’s having.”_ _

__“Um, okay then,” Sho replied distractedly as Jun turned back to the plants and began trimming dead fronds from a maidenhair fern. Sho’s fingers were still tingling from the accidental contact with Jun’s hand, causing him to lose his train of thought._ _

__xx_ _

__Nino smiled and ran his finger over the photograph from Jun's twenty week scan stuck to the refrigerator door by a magnet in the shape of a slice of cheesecake. They'd decided to not learn the sex of their baby, choosing instead to wait until he or she was born. Jun was now almost in the twenty fourth week. It was hard to believe that in just a little over three months their first child would arrive._ _

__It was already October, and Nino appreciated the cooler autumn temperatures. Jun, however, regularly grumbled and turned the heat up when nobody was looking. Now that he'd emerged from his writing haze and his book was complete, Nino had time to appreciate everything which Jun did around the house. Despite Nino and Sho telling him that he should rest more, Jun was determined to make up for the fact that he still didn't have a new job or an apartment of his own lined up for after the birth._ _

__Masaki visited regularly, and both Nino and Sho could see that he was worried about Jun's future. He'd even tried to get Jun a job in a coffee shop located on the ground floor of the hospital, but Jun's obvious pregnancy had practically halted the interview before it began._ _

__“Looks more like a tiny human and less like a tadpole now, I hope?”_ _

__Jun’s voice came out of nowhere causing Nino to jump and spin around. Nino bumped into Jun who was standing right behind him and would’ve lost his footing if Jun hadn’t caught hold of him. Nino ended up with his face pressed against Jun’s chest as Jun wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist. They remained that way until Nino realised that he was breathing deeply to take in the scent of Jun’s cologne and enjoying the feeling of being held by him far more than was decent for a married man. Nino’s cheeks were burning as he reluctantly peeled himself off Jun’s chest and when he looked up, Jun’s face was just as red._ _

__Over Jun’s shoulder, Nino could see Sho standing just outside the doorway to the kitchen, watching with an inscrutable expression on his face._ _

__xx_ _

__Perhaps sensing the atmosphere between Sho and Nino, Jun declared himself to be in need of an early night and took himself off to bed directly after dinner._ _

__While Nino went for a shower, Sho loaded the dishwasher and gathered up a bottle of wine and two glasses before following Nino to their bedroom. Nino came out of the bathroom and grabbed the bottle from Sho’s hands. Without speaking, Nino poured them both a good measure before taking his glass and perching nervously on the edge of the bed. He took a gulp, wincing slightly as the wine tickled the back of his throat._ _

__Sho placed his glass down untasted and sat beside Nino leaving a deliberate gap between them. “You have feelings for Jun.” Sho had meant to phrase it as a question, but he was certain that it was true._ _

__“Don't try and tell me that you don't too,” Nino responded, turning to face Sho who was stubbornly looking away._ _

__“It was you who once said that it’s natural for us to have feelings for the person who is carrying our child.” Sho turned his head in response to Nino who took hold of his hand and played with his fingers._ _

__“You know very well that’s not what I mean. I’ve seen the way you look at him and know what it signifies,” Nino said, before adding in a voice almost too soft for Sho to hear, “I know because I look at him the same way.”_ _

__Sho took the glass of wine from Nino and emptied it in one go. “We’ve both got it bad, haven't we?”_ _

__Nino leaned his head on Sho’s shoulder and sighed. Sho put his arm around Nino’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “He’s just such a wonderful person, and so darn beautiful.”_ _

__“And sexy as hell,” Nino added, nudging Sho in the ribs._ _

__Sho nudged him back. “Those lips.”_ _

__“And those beauty marks,” Nino said longingly._ _

__“And those eyebrows,” Sho sighed._ _

__Nino burst into laughter. “Eyebrows? Really? I’ve known you for over five years and I never knew that you had an eyebrow kink, if such a thing exists.”_ _

__“I do not have an eyebrow kink,” Sho protested hotly._ _

__“Bet you want to lick them!”_ _

__Sho pouted. “Do not!”_ _

__They both teased each other for a bit before the mood turned serious once again. Sho retrieved his full glass of wine and handed it to Nino, who took a contemplative sip and watched Sho refill the other glass. “So what do we do now?_ _

__“As far as I can see, we have two choices. Either suppress our feelings or act upon them. Are we even sure that Jun would be open to forming a relationship with us?”_ _

__“Perhaps we should demonstrate our feelings and see how he responds?”_ _

__“And if it goes wrong?”_ _

__Nino thought of the possibilities for a moment before answering slowly, “Then things are going to get awkward for all of us. But I think that's a risk I'm willing to take.”_ _

__“Me too,” Sho agreed shakily._ _

__For a moment the pair of them paused, each imagining how their future would be without Jun. He was so much a part of their lives now. It was impossible to think of him simply handing over the baby and walking away._ _

__xx_ _

__The front door slammed and Jun stood in the entryway grumbling as he peeled off his wet shoes. His hair clung damply around his face and he was visibly shaking with cold._ _

__Sho jumped up from his desk in the corner of the living room and dashed over to assist Jun to peel off his wet jacket. Jun’s lips had a blue tinge and his hand shook as he picked up his small bag of groceries. Sho took the bag from Jun noting how cold Jun’s fingers were. “Jun, you're freezing.”_ _

__“I accidentally left my umbrella at Ohno-sensei’s office and I hoped I could make it home before the storm struck, but I was obviously wrong.”_ _

__“You should hop in the shower while I make you a hot drink.” Sho shooed Jun in the direction of his room before going to put the groceries away._ _

__Nino was playing a game in the living room with his headphones on and only noticed that Jun was home when he walked past, tugging his damp shirt away from his skin. Nino almost dropped the controller when he saw how the wet fabric clung to Jun’s body emphasizing his broad chest and the gentle curve of his belly. Nino unconsciously moistened his lower lip with his tongue and the room felt a degree or two hotter._ _

__Jun’s face still had a pinched look when he emerged from his room twenty minutes later. He was wearing a grey and white fuzzy sweater and a pair of faded jeans._ _

__“Perfect timing.” Sho handed Jun a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. “Go and sit on the sofa and I'll bring you a snack.”_ _

__Nino was still sitting on the sofa and he held out a fluffy purple blanket for Jun to put over his knees as he sat beside him. “How did it go at your appointment?”_ _

__Jun shivered and pulled the blanket up higher as Sho took a seat on his other side. “Ohno-sensei was pleased with my weight gain and the baby is growing well.”_ _

__“Well done,” Nino said happily. Despite the fact that it wasn't actually cold inside he took the opportunity to get closer to Jun by sharing the blanket with him._ _

__Sho edged closer to Jun and handed him a small plate of chocolate chip cookies. Nino switched on the television and they sat in companionable silence, watching it until it was time to make dinner._ _

__xx_ _

__The next evening, Jun and Nino were in the middle of squabbling over the thermostat when Sho came home. He was carrying a bag of Chinese takeaway and wearing a huge smile. “Quit bickering you two, and come and sit down and eat before dinner gets cold.”_ _

__“My spring rolls!” Jun exclaimed happily. He picked up the container and cuddled it to his chest._ _

__“Don't worry, I'm not going to steal them from you,” Nino laughed. “Can’t speak for Sho though.”_ _

__Sho protested, “As if I would deprive our baby of anything. Jun has a craving for spring rolls, and whatever the baby wants the baby gets. No matter what time of day or night.”_ _

__Jun cast Sho an admiring glance before taking a huge hungry bite out of a spring roll after dipping it in the accompanying sweet and sour sauce. The moan that he let out caused enough activity in Sho’s jeans to necessitate him scurrying to the kitchen to fetch them something to drink._ _

__Nino was sitting and staring at Jun with an awed expression as Sho returned with two cans of beer and a bottle of fruit infused mineral water. Jun was chomping his way through the last of the spring rolls, using it to scrape every last drop of the sauce out of the bottom of the container. Jun gave a regretful sigh and licked the tip of his finger to dab up a few stray crumbs off the table._ _

__“There's another serving of them in the bottom of the bag.” Sho nudged the bag closer to Jun, who dived on it with a happy squeak._ _

__“So what's the special occasion?” As Nino spread the containers out across the table he noticed that they had come from the most expensive Chinese restaurant in their neighbourhood._ _

__“I have booked us the perfect holiday to celebrate you finishing your novel,” Sho said as he opened a box containing chili crab. “Two weeks in Okinawa, leaving next week.”_ _

__Despite this being part of the plan to get closer to Jun, Nino couldn't help glaring at Sho. The last place he wanted to go was another tourist mecca where it would still be too hot for him despite it being autumn. “Okinawa? Really?”_ _

__“But Nino, it sounds wonderful. They have great beaches and really interesting food,” Jun said dreamily in between bites of spring roll. “I’ve never been anywhere like that. You two will definitely have a great time.”_ _

__Sho smiled at Jun. “Not just us. I booked a ticket for you too, Jun.”_ _

__“I couldn't allow you to pay my way when I already owe you so much.” Jun suddenly lost his appetite and pushed the last of the spring rolls away._ _

__Sho and Nino shared a despairing look over Jun’s bent head. With a sudden flash of inspiration Nino said, “You won't owe us a thing. The publishers are footing the bill as a reward for their favourite best-selling author.”_ _

__Sho sat in puzzled silence for a second until Nino kicked him in the shin under the table, startling him into action. “As long as the cost of the vacation is under the amount budgeted, they don't care where we go or how many people go.”_ _

__Jun looked around at the pair of them with a tiny spark of hope blossoming in his heart. His eyes shone as he asked, “So I wouldn't cost you any extra?”_ _

__Sho shook his head. “The apartment sleeps four anyway.”_ _

__“Then if you don't think I'll be in the way, I’d love to go.” Jun’s face glowed as he picked up another spring roll and bit into it with renewed gusto._ _

__Nino was impressed with the story he’d made up on the spur of the moment and decided that maybe with a bit of luck and a whole lot of charm, he might be able to make it actually be true._ _

__xx_ _

__“Business Class?” Sho looked at the e-tickets with confusion. “How did this happen?”_ _

__“After I made up that story to persuade Jun to join us, I decided that it was actually a great idea. So I simply went to the publishers and told them that if they want me to start work on the next book in the series anytime soon, I need to relax and think,” Nino said with a smug smile. “They immediately agreed to pay for our vacation. And I might have hinted that with my bad back I couldn't possibly sit in economy.”_ _

__Sho clasped Nino’s cheeks and gave him a big noisy kiss on the lips. “You are a genius.”_ _

__“Obviously,” Nino smirked._ _

__xx_ _

__As he sipped on a chilled glass of pink guava juice, Jun looked across the aisle to where Sho was sitting next to Nino. Nino grinned and pointed at Sho, who was sitting in the window seat already wearing a moisture face mask and hot eye mask despite the fact that the plane had barely taken off._ _

__“He’s just trying to stave off his imminent old age,” Nino said with a smirk. “He’ll emerge as soon as they commence the meal service.”_ _

__“I’m sitting right here and can hear every word you say,” Sho grumbled through the mask._ _

__Nino snickered and kissed Sho’s cheek. “All said with love.”_ _

__“Humph.” Sho pulled up a corner of the eye mask and looked at Nino with suspicion, prompting Nino to kiss him again and nuzzle the small strip of skin visible between the masks._ _

__Jun put down his drink abruptly and looked out the window as he was overtaken by a surge of jealousy. He wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by Nino. Nino’s lips were thin but looked soft and smooth. Sho’s lips were plump and the shape of his mouth was a perfect heart, something which Jun had only recently noticed. Of late, his dreams had been of a sexual nature, usually starring either Sho or Nino or both together, leaving him waking up aroused and unfulfilled._ _

__Picking up on Jun’s change of mood Nino dragged himself away from Sho and asked, “Everything okay over there?”_ _

__Turning back to face Nino, Jun forced a smile and picked up his glass, raising it in a toast. “Yep, just a little overwhelmed by the luxury.”_ _

__Shortly afterwards, the meal was served and Sho emerged from his cocoon looking refreshed and rested._ _

__As the flight continued Jun found that the dry air in the plane was making his throat a little dry, something he tried to combat by drinking more water, but it only increased his need to pee more frequently. He was clearing his throat and attempting not to cough when Sho came over holding one of his special face masks._ _

__“Here. This will help with the dry air,” Sho said as he brushed back Jun’s hair before fastening the mask behind Jun’s ears. “Plus, it would be bad for you and the baby if you picked up a bug or a virus on the flight.”_ _

__Sho’s fingers were soft as he adjusted the mask to cover Jun’s mouth and nose. “There you go. That should make things more comfortable.” He offered Jun an encouraging smile before returning to his own seat._ _

__Closing his eyes, Jun reclined his seat and tried to sleep, replaying the feeling of Sho’s gentle touch in his mind as he eventually drifted off._ _

__xx_ _

__“What do you think?” Sho looked around at Nino and Jun hoping for a positive reaction to the beachfront apartment. “Ours is the penthouse with the wraparound balcony.”_ _

__Jun’s wide smile lit up his face as he took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. “It’s beautiful. The view must be spectacular from up there.”_ _

__“Forget the view. What about free Wi-Fi?” Nino groused from beneath the shade of his oversized sun hat._ _

__“Perfect reception and as fast as it gets,” Sho replied, relieved that Nino would be well catered for. “Once we get settled in, I thought we could go for a swim.”_ _

__“Outside? In the sun?” Nino asked disdainfully. “Unless they’ve recently invented SPF 100 sunscreen and non-invasive sand, you can forget it.”_ _

__“I wouldn't feel comfortable on the beach looking like this,” Jun answered sadly as he rubbed his swollen belly and looked enviously at the surfers paddling offshore._ _

__Sho felt bad for Jun’s lack of confidence about his figure. As far as he and Nino were concerned, Jun was growing even more beautiful as his body changed with the progression of his pregnancy. “The apartment comes with its own private pool, Jun. You can swim there in complete privacy. Plus, half of it is under a canopy and there's not a grain of sand in sight.” He raised his eyebrows at Nino, who shrugged and nodded, surrendering to the inevitable._ _

__xx_ _

__Nino’s one concession to being at the pool was to wear a pair of board shorts with his long sleeved t-shirt, giant sunglasses and cartwheel sized hat. He sat primly on a sun lounger, carefully positioned under the shade of a striped beach umbrella._ _

__Sho in his camouflage patterned board shorts was already swimming laps when Jun emerged hesitantly from the apartment. He stopped swimming and floated in one spot as Jun walked over to the pool and slipped off his sandals standing there with his arms wrapped around himself and shivering slightly._ _

__“The pool’s heated, so once you get in you’ll be fine.” Sho swam over to Jun and smiled up at him encouragingly._ _

__“Um...okay.” Hesitant to reveal too much of his pregnant body to the scrutiny of the married couple, Jun took off his robe and walked to the shallow end of the pool._ _

__From behind his glasses Nino watched Jun’s movements with interest. Jun was wearing a pair of black board shorts and a white t-shirt. Obviously purchased before his pregnancy, it clung tightly around his midriff accentuating his altered waistline rather than disguising it._ _

__“Careful when you climb down the ladder. It looks slippery,” Sho cautioned. He moved to within reach of the ladder as a precaution._ _

__Jun nodded and began to climb down backwards. He had a little trouble seeing where his feet should go and as he neared the last rung he lost his footing falling backwards and plunging unexpectedly under the water._ _

__Leaping immediately into action, Sho grabbed for Jun, pulling him upright and holding him steady. From his vantage point Nino felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Jun cling to Sho for a moment before gliding away from him and swimming to the far end of the pool. It wasn't the fact that Sho and Jun were touching which caused Nino’s jealousy. It was because he was missing out on the opportunity to touch Jun as well. He quickly stripped off his slippers, shirt and sunglasses and lowered himself into the pool. Sun be damned._ _

__xx_ _

__Head nodding over his plate of pasta, Jun yawned widely as he struggled to stay awake._ _

__“Perhaps we should’ve stayed in for the first night,” Sho said as he exchanged a look with Nino. “It was a long flight.”_ _

__Jun straightened his spine with a slight wince and blinked a few times to wake himself up. “No, honestly, I'm enjoying myself. The food here is wonderful and the flight wasn't very tiring thanks to flying in such comfort. It’s just that I haven't been sleeping well lately. Your baby sleeps most of the day and does gymnastics at night.”_ _

__“Maybe the sound of the sea will help tonight,” Sho replied as he speared a mussel from his linguine._ _

__“I could give you a back rub before you go to bed,” Nino offered. “It helps when Sho gives me one when my back is stiff and usually knocks me right out afterwards.”_ _

__Jun’s heart gave an unsteady flutter at the thought and he heard his voice waver as he said with an attempt at sounding casual, “If you like.”_ _

__xx_ _

__Sitting astride a dining chair facing backwards, with his arms supporting his weight on the chair's back and his shirt folded up to expose his back, Jun wondered if this was such a good idea. Nino was reading the labels of various bottles of liniment and creams to check if they were safe during pregnancy. Sho had brought several different kinds with him in the first aid kit he carried on trips. Nino often had back pain which could strike at any time without warning, and Sho wanted to be able to help him no matter where they were._ _

__“This should do the trick,” Nino said as he uncapped a bottle and offered Jun a sniff of the contents._ _

__“Mmm, smells nice.”_ _

__Nino poured a small measure into his hands and rubbed them together to warm the liquid before smoothing it over Jun's lower back. The muscles on either side of Jun's spine were stiff with tension and Nino's fingers soon ached with the effort of unknotting them._ _

__Seeing the frown on Nino's face, Sho nudged him and took over using long movements to loosen Jun's muscles. Gradually, he worked his way upwards as Nino added some more of the balm. The knots slowly dissolved under Sho’s fingers as he revelled in the texture of Jun’s satin soft skin. There were even more perfectly round little moles dotted across Jun’s back, highlighting the creaminess of his skin. Sho zoned out as he imagined kissing each of the beauty marks which appeared to be located in some very intriguing places on Jun’s body._ _

__Nino licked his lower lip as he sat and watched Sho running his hands over Jun. Sho’s hands were beautiful. His fingers were long and well-shaped and his strength was evident as Jun made tiny sounds of satisfaction as Sho worked._ _

__As soon as a touch of red infused Jun’s skin, Sho eased back until he was merely trailing his fingers lightly over Jun’s spine. Sho was finding it increasingly difficult to resist the urge to touch Jun in an altogether more sensual way._ _

__Nino squeezed Sho’s shoulder in a subtle warning that the timing wasn't right for them to make their move. Jun was far too tired and the situation a little forced. Sho nodded and pulled Jun’s shirt down and helped him to sit upright._ _

__Jun’s cheeks were as red as the skin on his back as he thanked Sho and Nino before hastily scuttling off to his room._ _

__Nino and Sho exchanged a look before heading to their own room. Before Jun’s hasty departure, both had spotted a very distinct bulge in the front of his jeans._ _

__xx_ _

__When Sho went to the kitchenette later that night in search of something to drink, he didn’t expect to find Jun rummaging in the small fridge at two in the morning. “Jun? What are you doing up?”_ _

__“Sorry to disturb you,” Jun replied with a yawn. “The baby is keeping me awake doing somersaults and I was thirsty, so I thought I’d grab a glass of milk.”_ _

__Nino shuffled in a second later walking with his eyes half closed. “Milk sounds good to me.”_ _

__“Why don’t we all go and sit on the balcony to drink it? There’s a full moon,” Sho suggested as he poured them each a glass._ _

__Although the night was mild, Sho draped a light blanket over Jun’s shoulders as Nino slid open the door leading to the balcony. The bench seat was large and well padded, providing a perfect spot to enjoy the view of the moon. If Jun was surprised that Nino and Sho chose to sit on either side of him, he showed no sign. The water shimmered with silver slivers of light as the moon journeyed across the clear sky._ _

__“This was a great idea,” Jun said enthusiastically. His eyes almost shone as brightly as the sea as he breathed in the fresh air._ _

__Nino hummed in agreement and allowed his weight to rest against Jun. Still in a sleepy state, Jun in turn leaned against Sho, dropping his head onto his shoulder. As a light breeze ruffled the leaves of the palm trees, Jun pulled the blanket tighter around him and rested his hands on his belly. As if sensing his touch, the baby moved restlessly, kicking out with its legs. To Jun’s surprise, he felt the kick directly underneath his palm. Despite feeling movement for a few weeks now, this was the first time he’d felt a kick from the outside. Excitedly, Jun took Nino and Sho’s hands and pressed them to his belly. A moment later, there was an ever stronger kick._ _

__When Sho turned to Jun, his eyes were as big as saucers. “That's our baby?”_ _

__Jun laughed and nodded, wincing slightly as the baby wriggled and flipped, kicking out with both feet._ _

__Nino said nothing, instead pressing a soft kiss to Jun’s cheek. Shocked by Nino’s actions Jun turned his head to protest, and the next kiss met with his lips. Nino’s lips were soft and warm, reminding Jun of just how wonderful it felt to connect with someone on a level of intimacy. A movement beside him reminded Jun that he and Nino weren't there alone. With a guilty jolt he turned to Sho, ready to apologise. Sho was watching closely with an expression of yearning._ _

__Cupping Jun’s cheek lightly Sho captured his lips. Brushing his mouth softly at first but soon with increasing pressure, Sho revelled in the sweet taste as he slid his tongue past Jun’s plump lips. Jun responded with a muffled moan as he wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck._ _

__Nino threaded his fingers through Jun’s hair, tugging lightly on the soft strands to remind him of his presence. Jun released Sho and turned his attention back to Nino. Jun’s eyes were half closed and his breath came faster as Nino peppered his mouth with light, quick, teasing kisses._ _

__“Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom,” Sho suggested in a voice deeper than usual._ _

__Jun turned back to Sho and nodded. His pupils were dark with arousal and his lips glistened in the light of the full moon. He allowed Sho to help him up, snatching another kiss as he found his footing. Sho placed his hands on Jun’s hips, turning him around to face Nino who took Jun’s hand and led him indoors._ _

__They were halfway to the master bedroom with the baby kicked Jun hard in the bladder. “Excuse me for a minute.”_ _

__Nino and Sho reluctantly released Jun, who quickly made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. As Jun hurriedly washed his hands, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and what he saw made him pause. His hair was messy where Nino had tugged on it and his lips and cheeks were flushed with arousal. He looked like someone who was about to have sex. The baby squirmed again, and he pressed his hands to his bump, feeling the movement below._ _

__The water he splashed on his face cooled Jun’s burning cheeks and also cooled his ardour. Jun had been just about to have sex with the parents of his baby. The baby he was going to give up. To have a casual fling with them just because he hadn’t had sex in almost too long to remember would have been dangerous. But to have sex with them knowing that in his heart he harboured deep feelings for them both would be insane. Jun knew that if it happened once, he would want it to happen again and again. He could sense that to the others it was more than just sex also. There had been an ever-growing attraction and bond between the three of them over the past few months which was hard to deny, but there were risks involved. If the relationship didn’t work out, then Jun would lose not only his baby, but also his heart._ _

__Jun had no idea how long he’d been staring at his reflection, but the concern in Sho’s voice as he knocked on the bathroom door told him that it had been a while._ _

__“Jun? Is everything okay?”_ _

__Jun took a deep breath and turned away from his reflection. He locked the bathroom door and slid down onto the floor so that his back was resting against the cool wood. “I’m fine. But I can’t go through with what we were about to do.”_ _

__On the other side of the door, Nino and Sho exchanged worried looks. They hadn’t meant to push Jun so far. Their natural desires had taken over and now they realized that they might have ruined things._ _

__Nino spoke first. “Jun, please don’t think that you have to do anything you don’t want to. We would never force you into anything.”_ _

__“I know that. And it’s not that I don’t want to,” Jun said, surprising himself by speaking the truth out loud. “But I’m confused right now. I need time to think.”_ _

__“Then why don’t we all go and get some more sleep? We can talk about it in the morning when we’re all more awake,” Sho suggested._ _

__“Okay,” Jun replied softly._ _

__Nino nodded reluctantly, but couldn’t leave without adding, “If it makes it easier for you, I want you to know that Sho and I have discussed this at length. We both have strong feelings for you. You wouldn’t be breaking up our relationship. You would be joining it.”_ _

__Jun made no reply, pressing his hand firmly against his mouth the muffle the sob which was threatening to emerge._ _

__++_ _

__Nino slept restlessly for what little remained of the night. He was worried that he and Sho had irrevocably damaged what they had with Jun by moving too quickly and not talking things through with him first. Sho was still asleep, sprawled across the bed like a starfish and snoring lightly, so Nino decided to get up and make some coffee and squeeze some oranges for juice for Jun. Perhaps once they’d eaten they would be in a better state to discuss the happenings of the previous night._ _

__The door to Jun’s room was ajar and Nino decided to pop his head round the door to ask what he wanted for breakfast. It would give him the perfect excuse to check on Jun’s wellbeing and state of mind at the same time. But the bed was empty and so was the adjoining bathroom._ _

__Thinking that Jun might already be making breakfast, Nino headed to the kitchen. It too was empty, apart from a sheet of paper on the bench top. It was a note, written in Jun’s slightly messy handwriting._ _

___Don’t worry about me when you wake up and find me gone. I think it's best if I spend some time alone, so I'm going for a walk to clear my head.  
What happened last night had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. We’ve spent almost every minute together since I moved into the apartment and I need to figure out if my feelings for you are genuine or just brought about by our close proximity over the last few months.  
Please don't think that this means that I have changed my mind about the baby if I decide that a relationship with you would be wrong.  
I have my phone in case of an emergency, and will be back before nightfall.  
Thank you for making me feel so desired last night. It has been a long time since I have felt that way.  
Jun  
_ _ _

__Clutching the paper in his hand, Nino dashed back to the bedroom and flung himself on the bed, shaking Sho until he was awake. “He’s gone! What have we done? We have to go and look for him.”_ _

__Sho blinked up at Nino blearily and brushed the hair out of his eyes in an attempt to see more clearly. “What? Who’s gone?”_ _

__“Jun!” Nino thrust the crumpled note into Sho’s face. “He left this.”_ _

__“Nino, please calm down.” The writing was too close to Sho’s nose for him to be able to read it. He plucked it from Nino’s hand and sat up before hastily scanning it._ _

__“How can I be calm when Jun’s out there somewhere all alone in a strange place?”_ _

__“We’re still in Japan. He’ll be fine.”_ _

__Nino glared at Sho, who seemed to be taking this far too calmly. “Aren’t you worried?”_ _

__“Jun is more than capable of looking after himself. He had a whole life before he came to live with us and managed perfectly well. There’s nothing we can do except to do as he asks and give him some space to think. As much as I want to drag him back here, he needs to make this decision on his own. If we try to push him, it might do more harm than good.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“Come here,” Sho said as he held his arms open._ _

__Nino flung himself onto Sho and clung to him tightly as he hoped for Jun to make the right decision._ _

__xx_ _

__"Masaki please ring me back as soon as you can. I need to speak with you." Jun slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to make his way slowly along the white sand beach._ _

__Tugging his cap down to shade his eyes, Jun looked out at the bright turquoise water lapping at the shore. He spied a waterfront eatery with a timber deck out front. It was almost lunchtime and he hadn't eaten any breakfast before slipping out of the apartment. Despite his emotional turmoil, his stomach rumbled reproachfully when he saw a waiter carrying out a bowl of Okinawan soba noodles with pork belly._ _

__He took a seat under the shade of a beach umbrella at a table facing the ocean and picked up a copy of the menu. “Sorry, baby,” he murmured as he felt a kick. “What sounds good to you?”_ _

__It was a habit Jun had picked up since he’d felt the first faint flutters of movement. Even though he knew it was impossible for the baby to understand what he was saying or even hear him clearly, Jun gained comfort from the connection. As much as he’d tried to distance himself from the child he was contractually obliged to give away, it was proving to be impossible. With every movement and kick, he felt that little bit closer._ _

__His feelings for the baby he carried added to Jun’s confusion regarding his intentions towards Sho and Nino. How could he be sure that he wasn't just projecting his feelings for the baby onto the couple who would take charge immediately after the birth?_ _

__Since it was the soba which attracted Jun in the first place, when the waiter came to his table he ordered the same noodles along with a glass of juice. He took his time eating while glancing at his phone periodically as he waited for Masaki to call him back._ _

__Although the noodles tasted as delicious as they looked, Jun struggled after the first few mouthfuls. His stomach felt like a rough sea, churning with nerves as he tried to think clearly. Taking one last bite and a sip of the juice before pushing the still mostly full plate away, Jun signalled to the waiter. As if sensing that Jun needed time to think without distractions, the baby stilled in his belly as Jun paid the bill and recommenced his walk along the shore._ _

__The rhythm of his steps soothed Jun as he made his way along the firm sand close to the lapping waves. He tried to empty his mind as he searched his heart for the answers for which he was seeking. The urgent ringing of his phone drew Jun out of his thoughts, but he didn't slow his pace as he answered it._ _

__“Jun! Are you okay? You sounded strange in the message you left. I would've called sooner but we had an emergency. The ER was full of children brought in from a middle school for a check-up after a science experiment went wrong. I remember the time when I was in the lab and almost blew it up after I accidentally added the incorrect…”_ _

__“ _Masaki!_ Please.”_ _

__“Sorry, Jun. You know I babble when I'm nervous. Did something happen?”_ _

__Halting in his tracks as Masaki’s words flowed into his ear; Jun closed his eyes and spoke from his heart. “I think I love them Masaki. Nino and Sho, both. But how can it be possible to love two people at the same time? Am I losing my mind?”_ _

__There was a long silence before Masaki spoke. Jun put the phone on speaker as he climbed over the low rocky headland at the end of the beach. Already fifty metres up the next beach, which had slightly more golden sand, Jun lifted the phone back to his ear when Masaki finally answered._ _

__“You’re probably going to hate me for saying this; but here goes nothing. Are you sure that you love them and not just the idea of having a ready-made family? I know it was lonely for you growing up after our parents died because I was usually away either at school or work and this way you would have the family you always wanted.”_ _

__“Don't worry, Masaki; you haven't said anything I haven't already asked myself over the past few weeks. Or actually, if I'm being perfectly honest, I've had these feelings practically from the day I moved in.” Jun spotted a bench underneath a large shady tree and sat down facing the endless ocean._ _

__“Then I guess you need to ask yourself the most important question,” Masaki advised._ _

__“Which is?”_ _

__“Do you want to bang them? Or have them bang you? Or some combination of the two. Because if so, then you definitely aren't looking for parental substitutes.”_ _

__“ _MASAKI!”__ _

__“Don't ‘Masaki’ me. Answer the question, little brother. It’s fundamentally important.”_ _

__Jun stood up and strode quickly along the beach to avoid the stares of beach goers who had turned to stare when he’d yelled. The fresh breeze cooled his hot and embarrassed cheeks as he answered Masaki. “Last night we kind of started something, but I chickened out.”_ _

__“All three of you? Together?”_ _

__“Yes! Can you try and sound like less of a pervert?”_ _

__“Trust me, the last thing I want to picture is my baby brother having sex,” Masaki said in a horrified voice before breaking into a fit of giggles._ _

__Jun slapped his palm to his face as he moved further up the beach to avoid the incoming tide. “Really not helpful so far.”_ _

__Masaki instantly became serious. “I think you already know what the answer is. Every conversation we’ve had over the last few months revolves around one or the other of them. Even if you didn't want to admit it until now, I think you're smitten with them both.”_ _

__“But do you approve?” Jun nibbled his lips nervously as he waited for his older brother's reply._ _

__“Jun, you're an adult and you don't need my approval. But if it makes you more at ease with your decision, then I will give it to you. What you're getting yourself into is unconventional to say the least, but I will always have your back. Just make sure that they treat you as an equal.”_ _

__“They always have.” As Jun spoke he realised the truth of his words. From the very first moment he’d crossed the threshold into their apartment and into their lives, Sho and Nino had treated him with kindness and respect, and more recently, with unspoken gestures of love._ _

__“Then be happy, Jun.”_ _

__“I will. I am.” Jun was too choked up to say more._ _

__“Since you’re already knocked up, I guess there's no point in giving you a safe sex lecture, but I do have some tips…”_ _

__“ _Goodbye_ , Masaki.” Jun hastily hung up before his brother could go into detail. Feeling as if a great weight had been lifted, Jun spun on his heel in a tight circle on the sand with his arms flung wide until he had to sit down and regain his equilibrium._ _

__xx_ _

__The walk back to the holiday accommodation seemed much farther on the way back. Jun hadn't realized just how far he’d wandered along the beach as he’d spoken to Masaki._ _

__Now that the decision to take a leap of faith and follow his heart had been made, Jun was eager to make his way back to Sho and Nino as soon as he could manage._ _

__By now the sun felt hot on his back and Jun was terribly thirsty. He couldn't even see the eatery where his aborted attempt at lunch had occurred as he trudged along. Jun decided to grab a bottle of water and a sandwich at the next kiosk he came to and ring Sho to come and pick him up. It was only when he reached into his pocket for his phone that he realised that it must have fallen out on the beach somewhere._ _

__xx_ _

__“We should go and look for him.” Nino picked up the keys to the rental car and held them out to Sho. “He’s been gone for hours.”_ _

__Sho removed the keys from Nino’s shaky hand and placed them back on the hook. “It’s still early and he told us that he had his phone in case of emergencies.”_ _

__“But what if...?”_ _

__Sho pulled Nino to him and Nino buried his face in Sho’s chest. The rest of Nino’s sentence was too muffled for Sho to hear but he could feel moisture soaking through his shirt as Nino cried quietly. “C’mon, Nino, this isn't like you. Where's my snarky smart-mouthed husband? I didn't expect you to give up hope so easily.”_ _

__Nino swatted at Sho’s arm as he pulled back and looked up at Sho with eyes which were red-rimmed and scared. “I don't want to lose him. Right from the first moment I saw his photo in that album, I knew he was special and you did too.”_ _

__“We can't force him, Nino. I don't want to lose him either, but he needs to come to us willingly. What we are suggesting is unconventional and not for everyone. It might be too much for Jun to cope with emotionally. The baby clouds everything too; Jun has to want us for who we are and not just because it makes it possible for him to keep the baby. ”_ _

__“Jun would never do that.” Nino said immediately._ _

__“I know that, but it might be hard for Jun to separate his feelings, so we need to give him all the time he needs.” Sho was just as worried as Nino about the length of time that Jun had been away, but was doing his best to remain calm. He was just about to call Masaki and ask if he’d heard from his brother when his phone rang. It was a local number which Sho didn’t recognise. Sho tried to remain calm as Jun’s voice unexpectedly came over the line, sounding tired and shaky._ _

__“Sho? It’s Jun. I want to come home. Could you please come and pick me up?”_ _

__“What’s he saying?” Nino hissed in Sho’s other ear. “Is he okay?”_ _

__“Jun, when you say home, what do you mean?” Sho held his breath as he waited for Jun’s answer. He knew that it was wrong of him to ask for Jun’s decision over the phone like this, but if Jun meant Tokyo, then Sho didn't know what to do to prevent him leaving._ _

__“I want to come back to you and Nino,” Jun said softly, in a voice which trembled with emotion. “Not just now, but forever, if you’ll have me.”_ _

__“Where are you and why aren't you ringing on your mobile?”_ _

__“I dropped my phone on the beach and it took me ages to find it, but it's broken. I'm at a kiosk and the owner let me ring on his phone.”_ _

__Sho frowned at the weariness in Jun’s voice. “We’re on our way. Can you give us the address?”_ _

__“I…I don't know…”_ _

__There was a rustling and murmuring at Jun’s end before a different voice came over the phone. “Ogura-san here. I own the kiosk. Let me give you directions to come and collect your friend. He’s having a lie down on a daybed out the back.”_ _

__“Is he okay?”_ _

__“Just a little tired and thirsty. He’ll be right as rain by the time you get here,” the elderly man said reassuringly._ _

__xx_ _

__Nino drummed the dashboard and glared at Sho. “Can’t you drive any faster?”_ _

__“Try and relax. We aren't going to do Jun any good if we have an accident on the way to pick him up. Ogura-san said that he is fine.”_ _

__“I need to see for myself, not just take the word of some random stranger.”_ _

__“A random stranger who was kind enough to allow a random stranger to rest in the back of his shop,” Sho chided Nino gently. “Remember to be polite.”_ _

__“I’m always polite,” Nino protested. His voice was husky and Sho heard his rapid panicked breathing from the other side of the car._ _

__Despite the need to hurry, Sho pulled the car over into a parking spot and reached across to Nino. “Everything is going to be okay. He is safe and he’s coming home with us. In just a few minutes, you’ll be able to see for yourself.”_ _

__Nino took a shuddering breath and forced himself to relax as Sho drew him closer and pressed a soft and soothing kiss to his trembling lips. Despite Nino’s bravado and brash attitude, Sho knew that underneath Nino was a gentle soul and right now needed some calming reassurance. Sho allowed Nino to cling to him until he felt Nino’s racing heartbeat slow and his breathing returned to normal._ _

__“Thank you,” Nino murmured softly as he disentangled himself from Sho and sat up straight in his seat. “Now let’s go retrieve the gorgeous idiot before anything else happens to him and the baby.”_ _

__xx_ _

__Ogura-san turned out to be a cheerful man in his early seventies. “Welcome, welcome. Matsumoto-kun is just through that door in the back room.”_ _

__Sho paused to speak with Ogura, but Nino barrelled by them both, straight through to find Jun. “Thank you for helping Jun out. Is he okay?”_ _

__“He was feeling a little faint when he arrived, but he is much better after drinking some water and eating an egg salad sandwich.”_ _

__“Egg?”_ _

__Ogura patted Sho’s shoulder. “I can assure you that the egg was thoroughly cooked. I have children and grandchildren of my own and wouldn't put a pregnant person at risk.”_ _

__Sho didn't even make it out the back before Nino emerged with his arm wrapped firmly around Jun’s waist. “Let’s get you home before you do something even more stupid,” Nino grumbled at Jun. Jun met Sho’s eyes and for a moment the world seemed to stop as Sho allowed himself to drown in the emotions Jun silently conveyed._ _

__“Thank you for your kindness, Ogura-san. You saved me,” Jun said softly._ _

__“He wouldn’t have needed to save you if you weren’t a complete idiot,” Nino said as he blinked back relieved tears. Waggling his free hand under Sho’s nose Nino barked, “Keys.”_ _

__Nino grabbed the keys before he stopped and bowed in Ogura’s direction. “Thanks for taking care of this dummy. We won't be letting him out of our sight for the foreseeable future.”_ _

__Sho hastened to apologize as Nino practically dragged Jun out to the car. “I'm sorry if Nino seems rude, Ogura-san. He is just very worried about Jun and the baby.”_ _

__“I can see that and it's nice to know that Matsumoto-san is in such good hands. He seems like a lovely young man. I wish the three of you all the happiness in the world.”_ _

__Sho felt his cheeks grow hot. “Is it that obvious?”_ _

__“It seems so. Good luck to the three of you and for a safe delivery of your baby,” the old man said as he ushered Sho out._ _

__When Sho arrived at the car, Nino was already in the back seat with the air conditioning on full blast and urging Jun to drink more water from a bottle he and Sho had brought with them in a cooler._ _

__“Nino, I really can’t drink anything else,” Jun groaned. “My bladder is going to explode.”_ _

__“It would serve you right if it did,” Nino said with a scowl, but he capped the bottle anyway and fastened Jun’s seatbelt as if he was an invalid. “And you’d better get used to me being overprotective after pulling a stunt like this.”_ _

__Jun caught hold of Nino’s hand. “I’m sorry I ran out on you this morning. It was stupid of me but I wasn't really thinking straight.”_ _

__Nino nodded before clipping his own seat belt. “It wasn’t stupid of you to need some time to think. But it was silly of you to neglect yourself. I thought you knew better than that.”_ _

__Sho turned around from the driver's seat and interjected, “Nino, now isn't the time. We’re all tired and I just want to get home safely.” Sho switched his gaze to Jun and spoke in a softer tone, “And Jun, you made your feelings for us perfectly clear, but until now Nino and I haven't really responded. I want you to know how much we love you and that we want you to be part of our relationship.”_ _

__“I could already tell by the way that Nino dragged me out of there. He’s only ever that rude to people who he truly cares about,” Jun said happily._ _

__“Aww, you say the sweetest things,” Nino purred, snuggling as close to Jun as his seatbelt permitted._ _

__Sho watched their antics in the rear view mirror before smiling the whole way as he drove back to their holiday apartment._ _

__xx_ _

__“It’s definitely dead,” Nino said as he removed the Sim card before tossing Jun’s phone in the bin on top of the empty containers from their takeaway dinner. “I'll buy you a new one tomorrow.”_ _

__Jun and Sho exchanged an astonished look._ _

__Sho’s eyebrows almost met his hairline as he asked, “You are going to buy something with your own money? Are you sure that _you_ haven't been out in the sun too long today as well?”_ _

__“It’s purely because I don't want another repeat of today. This time I'm going to make sure I can track Jun wherever he goes.” Nino said as he grabbed Jun’s hand and squeezed. Since their return to the apartment, Nino had only let go of Jun while the other took a shower and changed into his pyjamas, and even now he was sitting squished against him on the small sofa._ _

__“Thank you, Nino,” Jun murmured. Eating dinner off a plate on his lap had revived him and the baby finally seemed to be asleep but his legs ached and it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. The headache which had developed as Jun walked to Ogura-san’s kiosk had abated as he slowly sipped water to rehydrate himself while waiting for Sho and Nino to collect him. Black spots had danced before his eyes and Jun had been grateful for the elderly man’s assistance. He made a mental note to send a thank you gift in the morning._ _

__“You look exhausted, Jun. Sleep now and we can decide where we go from here in the morning.” Sho couldn't miss the dark shadows under Jun’s eyes. It had been a traumatic couple of days, and although there had been favourable outcome, Sho was concerned about the health of Jun and the baby. “Would you like some help getting to bed?”_ _

__Jun shook his head but allowed himself to be drawn to his feet by Sho anyway._ _

__“I’ll warm you some milk.” Nino stroked his hand over Jun’s head and headed over to the fridge. “And I'm sure the baby would like a little snack.”_ _

__“That would be nice, but I’m not sure if I can stay awake long enough to drink it,” Jun replied with a tired smile. “I'm sorry. This isn't how I pictured the way we would spend our first night together.”_ _

__“After such a stressful and momentous day we could all benefit from an early night.” Sho could see that Nino had dark shadows under his eyes too._ _

__Jun was propped up on three pillows and tucked under the covers when Nino returned with the milk and a small slice of chocolate brownie. Without asking permission, Nino climbed onto the bed next to Jun and handed him the glass. “I added a little honey and it's just the right temperature. And don't worry if you fall asleep; I’ll catch it before you drop it.”_ _

__Sho hovered on the other side of the bed, hesitant to join the others on the bed. Despite Jun’s declaration over the phone, Sho didn't wish to crowd him, especially when he seemed so tired. But Jun wriggled over closer to Nino to make space and looked up at Sho. “There's just about enough room if Nino moves over a bit.”_ _

__Nino huffed but moved to the edge of the mattress allowing Sho enough room to slot himself in on Jun’s other side._ _

__With a contented hum Jun sipped the warm sweet drink and broke off a corner of the brownie and nibbled on it. “I’m sorry for taking off like that. I didn't mean to worry you.”_ _

__“You did what you needed to do, Jun. You have nothing to apologise for. We’re not joined at the hip, you know.” Sho couldn't take his eyes off Jun, who despite the fact that he was very tired almost seemed to be glowing with happiness._ _

__“Can you please tell Nino that? Because if he gets any closer he’ll be in my pyjamas with me in a minute,” Jun joked as he nudged Nino in an attempt to loosen his grip enough to allow him to hand the half empty glass and remaining brownie to Sho._ _

__“Not such a bad idea actually,” Nino said with a gleam in his eye._ _

__“Sleep first, shenanigans later. Jun needs to get some rest,” Sho said firmly as he climbed off the bed after eating the remainder of the brownie. “But there is one thing I've been longing to do for ages,” Sho added. He bent down and placed a feather light kiss on the left side of the tip of Jun’s nose. “That mole has been driving me crazy for months.”_ _

__Jun looked up at Sho challengingly. “There's plenty more that you haven't even seen yet.”_ _

__“And I look forward to discovering them all,” Sho replied huskily as he traced his fingers over Jun’s jawline._ _

__“I’m here as well, you know,” Nino grumbled._ _

__“And you have the cutest moles too,” Jun said as he pulled Nino down and gave him a slow and deliberately wet kiss on the mole on his chin._ _

__“Eww.” The tips of Nino’s ears turned deep red as he wiped his face. He was about to retaliate when Sho walked around to his side of the bed and dragged him away from Jun who was burrowing down into his nest of pillows with a sleepy smile on his face._ _

__xx_ _

__Sho didn't know whether it was the soft click of the door opening or the strip of light which fell across the carpet which woke him. He reached out behind him to confirm that Nino was still in bed beside him. Sho sat up slowly and watched as the door opened fully revealing Jun standing silhouetted against the light coming from the living room._ _

__“Is this okay?” There was a slight quiver in Jun’s voice as he took one step into the room. He was wearing a silk robe which Sho had given him for his birthday and his fingers plucked nervously at the sash holding it closed._ _

__“Of course Jun. There's no need for you to even ask. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you standing there.”_ _

__Despite the fact that Sho spoke quietly Nino stirred at the sound of his voice. He raised his head and peered around Sho, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light._ _

__The robe slipped a little off Jun’s shoulder as he took another small step further into the room. Sho could see that he was wearing nothing underneath. Nino sat up in bed and looked at Jun with interest. Sho pushed him back down onto the mattress and turned to Jun. “Jun are you sure about this? Perhaps we should date for a little while just so we can all get used to the idea.”_ _

__“You mean like eating dinner together and going to the movies and snuggling under a blanket while watching TV?” Jun asked with a playful smile. “Because if so, then we’ve been dating for the last five months.”_ _

__“He’s got a point,” Nino piped up from behind Sho._ _

__“if you’re sure.” Sho stood up and walked over to Jun. He searched Jun’s eyes for the slightest sign of hesitation, but saw only trust and warmth tinged with arousal._ _

__Jun took a deep breath and allowed the robe to slide a little further down his shoulder, exposing his chest and collarbones. Jun’s lips were soft and warm and parted as Sho took him into his arms and kissed him deeply. Sho reached for Jun’s hand and guided him to the bed where Nino was waiting. Nino knelt on the mattress and wrapped his arms lightly around Jun’s neck, gazing solemnly into Jun’s eyes as if storing this moment in his memory forever._ _

__“Come.” Nino pulled Jun down to the mattress with him. He could feel Jun shiver as he ran his hands lightly over Jun’s body. It was his chance to finally squeeze Jun’s ass and Nino was pleased to discover that it was exactly as firm but giving as he’d imagined._ _

__“We will take it slow and only do as much as you feel comfortable with,” Sho said as he untied the sash holding Jun’s robe closed. “Please tell us if you don’t like what we are doing.”_ _

__Jun nodded and blushed slightly as the robe slipped open, exposing his naked body to view._ _

__Sho and Nino paused for a moment to take in the sight. Jun’s skin was pale and dotted in random places with beauty marks the same as the ones which graced his lips. His body was well muscled and perfectly proportioned. But it was to his rounded belly where their eyes were instantly drawn. There was something so lusciously ripe about Jun’s body that made them desire to worship every inch._ _

__It was the work of a second for Sho to shrug off his sleepwear and join the other two on the bed. Nino had already stripped off the oversized bear t-shirt that he slept in and was helping Jun to find the most comfortable position amongst the pillows._ _

__Sho climbed onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard, pulling Jun onto his lap so that Jun’s back was against his chest. He reached around and stroked Jun’s nipples with the lightest of touches. Jun’s nipples, made much more sensitive due to his pregnancy stiffened under Sho’s fingers. Jun gasped, leaning his head back against Sho’s left shoulder and pressing back against him. Taking advantage of the opportunity offered to him, Sho captured Jun’s lips, kissing him until they were both breathless._ _

__For a few minutes Nino sat back and watched as Jun melted under Sho’s skilful touch. It had always been obvious that Jun was one who felt things deeply in the emotional sense so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Jun moaned and shuddered at even the lightest caress. But even though he had pictured this scenario many times, Nino’s imagination hadn't even come close to the reality of the scene playing out before his eyes._ _

__Jun’s back arched to an almost impossible angle as Sho wove his fingers through the strands of hair on the back of his head, tugging lightly as Sho kissed his way down Jun’s neck before nibbling on the latest mole to attract his attention._ _

__Without taking his eyes off the other two, Nino pulled open the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. By touch alone, he located the packet of condoms and lube which he’d placed there when they’d arrived. He and Sho had stopped using condoms six months into their relationship, so these had been purchased in hopeful anticipation of precisely this scenario._ _

__“Jun, what do you want? Tell me how far you want us to go. You are completely in charge of what happens next.” Sho released Jun and turned him slightly sideways so he could see his face more clearly; he needed to look into Jun’s eyes to gauge the truth of his response._ _

__“I want you both. I want everything and I need it now. Please.” Jun’s voice cracked on the last word as his body thrummed with pent up desire._ _

__“Don’t worry; we will take good care of you.” Sho gently turned Jun back around so that he was resting comfortably between his thighs._ _

__Nino crawled over and ran his hands over the taut skin of Jun’s belly, taking pleasure in the hardness which yielded under his touch. He kissed Jun’s belly button before tracing a trail down to Jun’s groin with his tongue. He paused to admire Jun’s well sized cock before licking it from base to tip._ _

__Jun moaned, jerking in Sho’s grasp and instinctively parting his legs to allow Nino better access. His cock swelled in Nino’s mouth as Nino sucked lightly on the tip. Jun could feel Sho’s arousal pressing against his back as Sho trailed his fingers teasingly across his nipples._ _

__Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jun tried to hold back but even the lightest of touches from Nino’s mouth were enough to make him come almost immediately. He could feel his entire body flushing with embarrassment. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as Nino wiped his belly clean with the corner of the sheet and Sho murmured soothing words in his ear. Jun managed to whisper, “I’m sorry.”_ _

__Sho wrapped his arms around Jun and held him even closer. “Don’t be silly, you haven’t had sex in so long, I’m amazed you lasted as long as you did.”_ _

__Nino picked up the bottle of lube and warmed some in the palm of his hand as he repositioned himself between Jun’s legs. “Now that you’ve got that out of the way, we can get down to serious business.”_ _

__Despite the fact that Nino was gentle and slow, Jun found himself tensing as Nino’s warm slippery fingers slid up between his buttocks. Nino felt Jun flinch and hastened to distract him by nipping at the sensitive skin of Jun’s inner thighs as he slowly pressed one finger into Jun. The sensation of Nino breaching his hole was at once alien and yet familiar and Jun felt his cock twitch in response. As a further distraction Sho bent his head and twisted to kiss Jun as Nino added another finger._ _

__Jun had never felt so loved or so desired as Sho and Nino focused their attention solely on him with the aim of making him happy. Nino’s fingers were small and nimble and soon Jun was writhing needily, grinding himself against the steely hardness of Sho’s erection pressing against his spine._ _

__Slotting in beside Sho, Nino kissed Sho languidly as he pumped Jun’s semi erect length with his lube slicked hand. Although Jun’s cock was still sensitive it responded to Nino’s well timed strokes, filling his palm with its reassuring weight._ _

__Having worked his way from nervous apprehension to unquenchable need, Jun thrust into Nino’s hand with small rocking movements of his hips. Nino wrapped his fingers around Jun’s cock. gripping it firmly enough to prevent Jun from any further motion. Jun whined and glared at Nino, who snickered at the cute expression of frustration on Jun’s face._ _

__Peppering Jun’s shoulder blades with tiny kisses as they shifted position slightly, Sho sheathed himself with a condom and slicked himself with a good measure of lube. The last thing he wanted was for Jun to feel any discomfort, so Sho restrained himself from movement as with Nino’s guidance Jun positioned himself over his cock. With tiny breathless gasps Jun lowered himself by infinitesimal increments until Sho was inside him and Jun’s back once again pressed against Sho’s muscular chest._ _

__Being inside Jun felt different in so many ways to being with Nino, but it also felt so right. Worried that Nino might feel excluded, Sho reached out for him and was relieved when Nino’s small hand gripped his firmly in return. Nino positioned himself so that he could kiss both Sho and Jun with ease and help Jun to raise himself a little off Sho’s lap. This gave Sho enough space to begin moving inside Jun, who placed both hands down on the mattress to support himself as he leaned forwards._ _

__Jun was still not yet fully hard as he rocked back, meeting Sho’s shallow thrusts, but his body felt as if it was being consumed by fire. Every nerve ending transmitted pulses of pleasure to his brain. Behind him Sho groaned at the perfect tightness surrounding his cock and instinctively began to thrust deeper and faster in sync with Jun whose backwards rocking movements mirrored his own._ _

__It was as if they had been lovers for years, with none of the usual awkwardness of first time sex. Jun moved in just the right way to make Sho’s eyes roll back in his head and Sho managed to hit just the right spot after only a few minor adjustments eliciting a series of mewls from Jun which made Nino’s cock throb uncomfortably._ _

__“Oh my god, Jun,” Sho groaned as Jun clenched around his cock. Despite his resolve to take things slowly Sho found his hips snapping faster and harder into Jun who was keening and rocking rhythmically against Sho’s pelvis. Unable to hold back any longer Sho shuddered and came with a strangled cry, biting down on Jun’s broad shoulder._ _

__Nino helped Sho to raise Jun up so that Sho’s deflating cock could slip free along with the full condom. Nino manoeuvered Jun down onto his side as Sho flopped down onto his back. Jun lay with his head resting on Sho’s chest and his arm draped over Sho’s torso. Sho tugged him closer to his body and pulled Jun’s top leg up so that it was bent and crossed over Sho’s thigh to allow Nino access from behind._ _

__Running his fingers through Jun’s damp hair Sho offered Jun encouragement. “You’re doing so well Jun; so strong and so sexy. I'm so proud of you.”_ _

__Turning his head slightly, Jun latched onto Sho’s nipple, grinding it lightly between his teeth as he rutted against Sho’s hip, seeking his second release of the night._ _

__“Not yet and not like this.” Seeing Jun’s intention, Sho reached over and firmly gripped the base of Jun’s cock. “There's a much better way.”_ _

__“My turn.” Pressing close to Jun, Nino nuzzled Jun’s neck and felt the frantic beat of Jun’s pulse against his lips as he rolled a condom on over his aching cock. “I can make you feel so good Jun. You just have to say the magic words.”_ _

__“Do it.” Jun closed his eyes and allowed himself to surrender to the pleasure._ _

__xx_ _

__“Thank goodness.” Nino tossed his bag on the floor and flopped onto the sofa, dragging Jun down alongside him. “Home at last.”_ _

__Sho, who had just finished hauling in the final piece of luggage, joined them on the sofa._ _

__Nino toppled over and rested his head on Jun’s knees. Jun ran his fingers through Nino’s hair and rubbed Nino’s temples. “I understand what you mean. Going away is exciting, but nothing beats coming home.”_ _

__“I’m so glad that you already feel that this is your home.” Cupping Jun’s cheek Sho drew Jun closer and kissed him tenderly._ _

__“To be honest, it’s felt like home since the day I moved in.” Jun blushed faintly as he made his admission. “You both were so warm and caring towards me when I arrived and was a physical and emotional mess. This apartment was heavenly.”_ _

__“That would make Sho and me angels then.” Nino turned his head to look up at Jun with a cheeky grin before turning his head to nip at Jun’s cock through the front of his jeans._ _

__“You’re no angel,” Jun gasped. “Sho, save me.”_ _

__Sho laughed and kissed Jun a few more times before settling back to watch as Nino popped the button on Jun’s jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. “Definitely not. This is just getting interesting.”_ _

__Nino was about to argue the point when he received a sharp kick where his head was resting against Jun’s belly. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. “OW! No fair. You are ganging up on me.”_ _

__“Not yet, but we will if you ask nicely,” Sho said with a smouldering look which promised much._ _

__Nino swallowed hard as he recognized the hunger in Sho’s eyes. He knew that look and excitement began to fizz in the pit of his stomach._ _

__“After all, we haven't christened the bed with Jun yet,” Sho added, trailing his fingers across Jun’s nape, tugging lightly on his hair._ _

__An anticipatory shiver ran down Nino’s spine as Jun made a small mewling sound as Sho nibbled on the mole on the right side of his neck. Nino climbed down from the sofa and with Sho's assistance helped Jun up._ _

__When they made it to the bedroom, Sho was worried that things might be a little awkward for Jun at first. This was the only place in the apartment where Jun had never set foot. Even when doing housework, Jun skipped this room and the attached bathroom, leaving the freshly washed towels and bed linens in the laundry nook for Sho or Nino to collect. But it soon proved that Sho's fears were unfounded. The bed was just about large enough for the three of them and the sex was even better than in Okinawa. Perhaps it was because they were becoming more familiar with each other’s likes and dislikes or Jun was growing in confidence regarding his position in their relationship. Either way, it was a good thing and Sho soon stopped thinking and abandoned himself to pleasure before collapsing with the other two in a sated heap._ _

__When Sho woke up a couple of hours later, he quietly slipped out of bed to go and pee. As Sho returned and lay down, Jun turned to face him, staring at him with eyes made huge by the dim light. Nino was clinging to the far side of the bed and snoring softly. Jun looked at Sho with a worried frown. "Is it really okay for me to sleep in here with you two?"_ _

__The lingering vestiges of sleep fled as Jun’s words snapped Sho into full wakefulness. He jerked up into a sitting position and tried to swallow as his heart seemed to leap into his throat. Despite his and Nino’s reassurances it seemed that Jun still had doubts. "Are you still worried about our relationship?"_ _

__Jun looked at Sho solemnly. "No. I'm worried that as I get bigger, the pair of you will end up on the floor.”_ _

__Sho’s jaw dropped open as his brain struggled to process Jun’s words._ _

__Behind Jun, Nino’s shoulders began to shake. He popped his head up behind Jun and began to cackle. “The look on your face, Sho. You look like a stunned goldfish.”_ _

__“Thanks you two for almost giving me a heart attack.” Sho sagged back down beside Jun as relief made him lightheaded._ _

__Nino climbed over Jun and squeezed in next to Sho, patting him consolingly. He couldn't stop snickering though as he caught Jun’s eye._ _

__“Sorry, Sho. I didn't realise how it sounded until after I said it,” Jun said as he struggled to suppress a giggle. “I mean it though. Soon I'm going to need to sleep propped up with a lot of pillows, so I'm going to take up a lot of space.”_ _

__“Then we just buy a bigger bed. In the meantime you can use Nino's one pack as a pillow. It's definitely soft and squishy enough." To emphasize his point Sho pinched Nino's belly between his fingers causing Nino to squeak._ _

__"Oi!" Nino retaliated by rolling over on top of Sho and attempting to pin him to the mattress._ _

__As the other two wrestled with each other Jun lay back watching them. A sense of peace infused his spirit. This was where he belonged._ _

__xx_ _

__Jun grunted inelegantly as he picked up the full watering can and headed to the balcony. Now that he was almost eight months pregnant, even the easiest of tasks seemed to take twice as long. He shifted his burden into his left hand and began to slide the door open when the watering can was snatched away._ _

__“How many times have I told you to ask us to do this for you?” Sho put the can down and stood behind Jun, wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist and looking out at the balcony where the plants were thriving despite the cold December air. “Just tell me which ones need watering and then we can go back inside for a snack.”_ _

__“Anyone would think that you are the one eating for two,” Jun said teasingly as he reached behind him to poke Sho in the stomach. “I baked a gingerbread cake earlier. The icing should be set by now so we can have some. It would go great with your special hot chocolate.”_ _

__“As soon as we're done, I'll go ask Nino if he wants anything and make us the drinks, if you could please slice us some cake.” Sho picked up the watering can and went out onto the balcony with Jun._ _

__After the plants were watered, Jun lingered for a few extra minutes, talking encouragingly to his little African violet which had grown considerably over the last few months and would soon need repotting._ _

__Sho handed Jun a mug as he took a seat in the kitchen. “Nino is working on a few last-minute edits. He grunted twice at me when I asked if he wanted anything, so I left him alone.”_ _

__“Thanks. It’s one grunt for yes and two for no, so you did the right thing.” Jun warmed his hands on the mug, blowing on the surface of the milk to cool it. “I’ve been thinking about what to do for a job after the baby is born.”_ _

__“There’s no hurry.” Sho slid the plate of gingerbread over to Jun. “I know that you will argue with me if I say that you don’t need to work at all, so I won’t even try to change your mind. Instead, I want to reassure you that Nino and I will support whatever you choose to do.”_ _

__“I have a plan for my own business; something which I can do part-time.” Jun picked up a slice of gingerbread and picked off the icing so he could eat it first. “This way the three of us can work out a schedule so that we each have time to get our work done and give the baby the best possible care.”_ _

__Jun’s idea made perfect sense to Sho. Neither he nor Nino worked set hours and both worked from home. Before the addition of Jun into their relationship, they had already planned to share baby duties equally. Sho was still worried that Jun might overtax himself and not allow himself enough recovery time after the birth. “Please promise me that you will consult with Ohno-sensei and wait until he gives you a clearance.”_ _

__“Don’t worry. He’s already told me that I need to wait at least six weeks. But it doesn’t mean that I can’t plan.”_ _

__Sho stood up and topped up their mugs and placed a kiss on the top of Jun’s head before sitting back down and picking up his third slice of gingerbread. “You haven’t told me what your idea is yet.”_ _

__“Window boxes, house plants and balcony gardens,” Jun replied enthusiastically, pausing as he picked up the neat pile of icing and popped it into his mouth with a happy hum. “There are lots of people living not just in this apartment block but all around our neighbourhood who don’t have time to care for their plants properly. Rather than pet sitting, I would be plant sitting while people are away on holiday. I also plan to offer weekly maintenance to people who want to enjoy the benefits of having plants in their apartments but struggle to keep them alive. Kind of like you and Nino when I first came to live here.”_ _

__“They weren’t that bad,” Sho pouted._ _

__“You were doing your best.” Jun walked around and made himself comfortable on Sho’s lap. “Not everyone has a green thumb. You’re much better with people. Look at the way you treat Nino and me.”_ _

__Sho ran his hand lovingly over Jun’s belly and kissed his temple. “Well, _you're_ certainly flourishing.”_ _

__“Rude.” Jun laughed and poked Sho hard in the ribs._ _

__“Oof! Ow!” Sho wheezed. “That hurts.”_ _

__Jun slid Sho’s hand over his belly to the spot where it currently felt as if the baby was trying to punch its way out. “Welcome to my life.”_ _

__“Would you like me to kiss it better?”_ _

__“Pervert.”_ _

__“So it's a ‘yes’ then.” Sho helped Jun off his lap and hustled him to the bedroom collecting a slightly confused but happy Nino on the way._ _

__xx_ _

__The living room was illuminated only by the glow of a dozen candles as the three of them relaxed on the sofa. Despite Nino’s grumbles about Sho and his propensity for candles, he leaned over and took a deep sniff of the spicy scent of the candle closest to him._ _

__“More cake? There’s some left in the fridge.” Jun’s attempt to heave himself up was stayed by Sho’s hand pressing him firmly back._ _

__“Not right now,” Sho replied, turning to Jun with a serious expression._ _

__“Later.” Nino jumped up and disappeared into the bedroom._ _

__Jun was confused by the sudden change of mood. Christmas day had been going well up to now. After meeting up with Masaki for brunch, the three of them had spent a lazy day together listening to music and watching old Christmas movies. The dinner of roast chicken and vegetables had been met with praise and even Nino had asked for seconds. Jun would've preferred to have baked the strawberry cream cake and Mont Blanc desserts himself but the idea had been firmly vetoed by Sho. At his last appointment, Ohno-sensei had ordered Jun to rest as much as possible after noting a rise in Jun’s blood pressure. Since then, Sho and Nino had barely let him out of their sight and standing in the kitchen for hours was definitely on their banned activities list. It was only because the roast and vegetables could be put in the oven together in the one pan that Jun had been allowed to cook at all._ _

__“Is something wrong?” Jun searched Sho’s eyes for a clue to his serious expression._ _

__Sho didn't reply, but took hold of Jun’s hand instead, squeezing tightly and worrying Jun even more._ _

__Before Jun could speak, Nino returned carrying a small package. He solemnly handed it to Sho before sitting back down next to Jun._ _

__"We have a special gift for you." Sho pressed the beautifully wrapped box into Jun's hand and looked at him expectantly._ _

__Jun looked down with a puzzled expression at the parcel which was such a slight weight in his palm. "But we already exchanged gifts this morning."_ _

__"As Sho just said; this one is special. Open it and you will see." A hint of a smile lifted the corners of Nino's mouth as he urged Jun on._ _

__It was silly to be so nervous about opening a gift, Jun thought. But his fingers trembled as he untied the gold ribbon and he struggled to remove the tape sealing the washi paper. Eventually a square timber box with a hinged lid was revealed. The box was decorated with a brass inlay depicting three trees standing together with interwoven branches. As he traced the trunks with the tip of his finger Jun marvelled at the silky texture of the wood. "It's beautiful. Thank you."_ _

__“What’s inside is the important bit.” Nino rolled his eyes and nudged Jun. "C'mon open it already. I can't stand the suspense."_ _

__Sho placed his hands over Jun's trembling hands and helped him to open the lid. Nestled inside the box was a Russian wedding ring. The three interlocking bands were made of gold. One each of yellow, white, and rose gold. The ring glimmered in the candle light reflecting Jun's astonished expression back at him multiple times._ _

__Sho took the ring from the box and Nino placed his hand over Sho's as together they slid the ring onto Jun's finger. "The three rings symbolise the past, present, and future." Sho explained, before kissing Jun with heartfelt tenderness._ _

__"It also is a symbol of the three of us and our commitment to each other," Nino added. He swiped his thumb underneath Jun's eye to wipe away the single tear trickling down Jun's cheek._ _

__"We may not be able to marry you, Jun, but please accept this ring as a pledge of our lifelong commitment to you." Sho joined their three hands and asked Jun, "Do you accept?"_ _

__Jun bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his sobs, and took a deep breath before responding. "Yes, yes. Of course I do. I love you both so much. Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you."_ _

__"Even if Sho is a hopeless cook who murders your plants?" Nino asked with a grin as he fell into their favourite pattern of lovingly mocking each other._ _

__Sho wasn't going to let Nino get away without retaliating. "And even if Nino is allergic to fresh air and exercise and spends too much time on the computer?"_ _

__"Even with all of those things and a few more." Jun laughed through his tears._ _

__xx_ _

__“Good afternoon, Jun-kun.” Ohno-sensei offered Jun a warm smile as he ushered him into his office. “Alone today?”_ _

__“Sho and Nino had a meeting at the publisher's office, but they should be here shortly,” Jun replied as he gratefully took a seat._ _

__Ohno’s smile didn't falter but his eyes were concerned as he noticed the slight frown on Jun’s face. “Feeling okay? Have you been following my instructions?” Ohno asked calmly as he checked Jun’s notes._ _

__“I haven't really had a choice, since Nino and particularly Sho won't let me do anything around the house. I'm surprised they let me brush my own teeth,” Jun complained._ _

__“Good for them.” Ohno was pleased that Jun had the support of his two lovers. It had been one of Ohno’s happiest days when the three of them had sat down together with him in his office and explained the new arrangements for the baby. At first he was wary, but the obvious love shared between the three soon convinced him that the baby was going to me much loved and supported by three doting parents._ _

__“I’ve been fine, apart from a slight headache which doesn't seem to go away no matter how much I try. I guess I can expect a few aches and pains over the next couple of weeks until the baby is due though, since it is definitely getting to be a tight squeeze in there.” Jun rubbed his belly fondly._ _

__“I’m just going to check your blood pressure.” Ohno’s calm face gave nothing away when he noted the high reading and checked Jun’s hands, noting the slight swelling of his fingers. “How long have your fingers been like this?”_ _

__“I only noticed it this morning when I went to put on my ring.” Jun looked down at the ring on his left hand, noting that it was cutting into his finger._ _

__“I know that this is going to sound scary, but I’m sure that you're displaying symptoms of preeclampsia. I’ll need you to provide me with a urine sample to confirm my diagnosis and I have a new test which will give us the answer in five minutes.” Ohno was already typing orders into his phone to make arrangements for Jun to be admitted. “Since you are so close to your due date, the safest thing for me to do is to schedule you for delivery as soon as possible. By this time tomorrow, your baby will be here.”_ _

__xx_ _

__“Oh my god Jun. Why is that every time we leave you alone for five minutes you end up in the hospital?” Nino flung his arms around Jun’s neck and clung to him._ _

__Sho placed down an overnight bag containing necessaries for Jun and a smaller bag filled with clothing and blankets for the baby. Fortunately, the bags had been packed weeks ago and kept by the front door of their apartment in readiness. Sho hadn't been expecting to use them so soon though since the date of Jun’s scheduled caesarean was still over two weeks away._ _

__“To be fair, it's only twice. It’s not like I make a habit of it.” Jun protested with a shaky smile. Despite his bravado, he looked terrified._ _

__Sho perched on the edge of the bed and took Jun’s hand, “There's nothing to be afraid of. This just means that we get to meet our baby sooner, and that's a good thing, isn't it?”_ _

__Jun nodded and held Sho’s hand as if he never intended to let go._ _

__xx_ _

__“How do I look?” Nino twirled and did an exaggerated supermodel pose in front of Jun._ _

__“Stunning. Especially the blue elasticized shoe covers. They really suit you.” Jun laughed drowsily. The medication given to relax him was definitely kicking in._ _

__“What about me?” Sho pouted._ _

__“You look like a handsome doctor,” Jun crooned. “Like someone off one of those medical dramas._ _

__“Wait a minute. Why does Sho look handsome and I look silly when we're dressed exactly the same?” Nino grumbled._ _

__“You’re both gorgeous and I love you very much,” Jun said, looking deeply into their eyes just before he was wheeled towards the operating theatre._ _

__xx_ _

__The epidural had been more painful than Jun had anticipated and he’d squeezed Sho and Nino’s hands hard enough to make them yelp. Now he was on his back and his vision was cut off by a tall blue drape screening his lower half. Sho sat beside him, stroking his cheek and murmuring words of reassurance and Jun could hear Nino nearby, firing questions at the anaesthesiologist who was monitoring his vitals. For some reason, Jun couldn't stop shivering as he felt a tugging and pressure on his belly. He vaguely heard Nino asking if the shaking was usual and the response that it was a normal reaction to the anaesthetic._ _

__“You’ll feel a little pulling for just a moment, Jun, and then your baby will be here,” Ohno said reassuringly._ _

__Jun closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Breathe.” Sho’s voice was warm and deep and Jun found himself taking a deep steadying breath just as Sho asked._ _

__And then the pressure and tugging stopped and a loud and strong wailing filled the silence. “Congratulations! It’s a boy,” Ohno proclaimed holding the baby up over the drapes so Sho and Jun could see. Despite half of his face being covered by a mask, it was clear that he was smiling widely. “Happy birthday, little fella,” he added to the baby as he handed him over to the nurse._ _

__Jun wasn't even aware that he was crying until he felt Sho wipe the tears from his face with soft motions. “You did it Jun. He’s perfect,” Sho said in a choked voice._ _

__It felt like forever before Nino loomed over Jun, holding a small squirming bundle which the nurse helped to place on Jun’s chest. The weight was so slight and yet it also seemed as if the whole world rested on Jun’s bare skin._ _

__xx_ _

__Jun cradled his little boy, stroking the soft downy black hair on his head and breathed in the unmatched scent of a new baby. His heart clenched as he imagined what it would've been like to hand him over immediately after the birth and walk out of his life. Tears of happiness welled in his eyes as Jun looked across the room where Sho and Nino were half dozing in uncomfortable chairs._ _

__“Jun?” Sho saw Jun’s tears and immediately jumped to his feet. “What's wrong?”_ _

__“It’s not what's wrong,” Jun said brokenly. “It’s what's right. I'm s-so h-happy,” he added before bursting into hiccupping sobs._ _

__As Sho stood and watched helplessly, Nino pushed past him and sat on the bed next to Jun and rubbed his back. “And I thought that this little guy was loud,” Nino said as he took hold of the baby’s tiny hand. “You are going to get us kicked out of here for disturbing the peace if you don't pull yourself together.”_ _

__Following Nino’s lead, Sho handed over a jumbo box of tissues and took his place on the bed on Jun’s other side, wrapping himself around Jun’s shaking body. “Don't worry Jun; I'm sure that your hormones will settle soon.”_ _

__“It’s not my hormones. Me crying when they had the wrong flavour of pudding on my lunch tray was hormones,” Jun huffed._ _

__Nino snickered and pulled a handful of tissues out of the box and wiped Jun’s face, “Okay, but try not to get the little guy wet. I’d hate for him to shrink in the wash, since he's already pretty small.”_ _

__Jun laugh-snorted and then winced at the stab of discomfort from his surgical wound, disturbing the baby who frowned up at him and made a disgruntled sound, kicking out with his legs as if to emphasize his displeasure._ _

__“May I?” Sho held out his hands for the baby. Jun nodded and carefully transferred him into Sho’s care. Sho’s expression was soft as he looked into the dark eyes of his son, who yawned widely before settling back to sleep. “You know, we really need to come up with a name soon.”_ _

__“Tsukasa. It came to me as soon as he looked into my eyes for the first time,” Jun said softly. “Only if you two don't mind.”_ _

__“Tsukasa?” Nino rolled the name on his tongue and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”_ _

__Sho touched the soft skin of the baby’s cheek and asked him, “What do you think of the name, Tsukasa?” The baby scrunched up his thick eyebrows as if thinking hard before moving his pouty lips in a sucking motion._ _

__“Looks like he wants to drink a toast to celebrate, so I guess that's a ‘yes’,” Nino laughed. “I'll go and fetch Tsukasa a bottle,” he added as the baby stirred restlessly and made small noises of discontentment._ _

__“Jun, you should get some sleep,” Sho said softly. “Nino and I have everything under control for the moment.”_ _

__“I do feel kind of tired,” Jun murmured._ _

__“Then sleep.” Sho sat up with his back propped up against the head of the bed holding the baby, careful not to jostle Jun as he did so._ _

__Nino returned with a bottle and burping cloth in his hands. He could see that Jun was struggling to stay awake. “I’m doing the feeding, and Sho gets nappy duty, so you can sleep for a bit and know that Tsukasa is in safe hands.”_ _

__Tears once again welled in Jun’s eyes as he saw the gentle way they handled the tiny baby. If he hadn't found the courage to follow his heart, his life would be empty right now. “I always knew that you two would make great parents.”_ _

__“ _We_ will make great parents,” Sho corrected. “I love Nino and I love you and three of us are going to give Tsukasa a wonderful life.”_ _

__“Despite you and Sho both being kind of annoying at times and far too fond of exercise and healthy eating, I love the pair of you too,” Nino said with a grin as he tested the temperature of the formula and took Tsukasa from Sho._ _

__“I had no idea when I signed up to be a surrogate that I would find the loves of my life; first the two of you and now Tsukasa,” Jun said sleepily._ _

__xx_ _

__“He’s gorgeous.” Masaki couldn’t stop looking at the baby in Jun’s arms. “Just look at that little button,” he added adoringly as he lightly touched the tip of the baby’s tiny nose._ _

__“Despite arriving early, he’s perfectly healthy. He’s just a little on the small side.” Jun was feeding Tsukasa who sucked greedily on a bottle, gazing up at Jun with his large dark eyes._ _

__“He’ll soon catch up if he keeps eating like that,” Masaki said in admiration. “He eats just like Sho-san. Do you think he’s the father?”_ _

__Jun looked down at his baby, taking in his pouting lips, large eyes and cute nose. One moment he thought that he could see Sho in Tsukasa and in the next he looked just like Nino. The one constant was his thick eyebrows, which so resembled Jun’s._ _

__“It doesn’t matter who his biological father is.” Jun lifted Tsukasa up against his shoulder and lightly patted his back to burp him. “Sho and Nino love him equally.”_ _

__“And you? Do they love you equally too?” Masaki asked the question with an easy smile but his eyes betrayed his protectiveness towards his younger brother. Despite the fact that over the past few months he’d spent time with both Sho and Nino and found them to be intelligent, caring, and thoughtful men, he still needed to put his mind at ease before relinquishing his role as Jun’s stand-in parent._ _

__“We do.” Sho and Nino were standing in the doorway together where they had entered unnoticed with a bunch of carrier bags, and their responses were perfectly synchronised._ _

__Jun’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he buried his face against Tsukasa’s soft cheek._ _

__“I know that you might find it hard to believe, but it’s the complete truth.” Sho placed his bag down on the sofa in the corner of the room and walked over to Jun. “Our relationship might be unconventional, but our love for each other is strong.”_ _

__“The three of us love each other, and you have to admit that Tsukasa is lucky to have such a great team looking after his welfare,” Nino added looking at Sho and Jun with a soft smile. “You can let go now safe in the knowledge that Jun is well loved.”_ _

__“Which is a polite way of saying you can knock off the big brother act,” Jun declared firmly, kicking at Masaki with his foot._ _

__Masaki grinned and relaxed his stance. “Thank goodness for that, because it’s really exhausting being stern. And because I haven’t had dinner yet the smell of that food is making me extra hungry.” He looked at Jun with a pleading expression, trying to look as thin as possible._ _

__“Sho ordered, so there’s plenty to go round,” Nino said as he began to unpack the bags while Sho placed a sleeping Tsukasa in the crib next to Jun’s bed. “You know that he’s always worried that he’s going to starve.”_ _

__“Oi! Why does everyone always pick on my eating habits?” Sho protested._ _

__“We do it with love and a great deal of admiration,” Jun said gently._ _

__“And because you’re such an easy target,” Nino added with a laugh._ _

__While the other three were occupied with exchanging what he considered to be far too schmoopy looks and words, Masaki busied himself rummaging in the containers of food. “Oooh this looks interesting!”_ _

__“Hands off!” Sho declared, snatching it out of Masaki’s hands. “This is special.”_ _

__Jun’s eyes sparkled as Sho handed him the beautifully lacquered box. Nino distracted Masaki with a foil container filled with fried chicken wings and an assortment of dipping sauces and came over to stand beside Sho watching closely for Jun’s reaction._ _

__Sho kissed Jun’s brow and whispered, “It’s all for you. Finally you can enjoy your favourite.”_ _

__As Jun removed the lid to reveal a row of perfectly crafted anago sushi his heart felt full enough to burst. “I can’t believe you remembered. I only mentioned it once and that was months ago.”_ _

__“Everything about you is important to us. Everything you say, everything you do and everything you plan for the future. We will be here for you.” Sho took the box from Jun and placed it on the cabinet beside his bed. He drew Jun into his arms and held him tight._ _

__“Hey don’t keep him all to yourself.” Nino climbed onto the bed next to Jun and added himself into the embrace, wrapping his arm as best he could around Sho and Jun._ _

__Masaki gave them a satisfied smile and slipped quietly out of the room, making sure to not forget the chicken wings._ _


End file.
